Pretty Boy
by safiro
Summary: Que harias si te reencontraras 10 años despues con tu amor imposible, lo dejarias ir de nuevo o tratarias de conquistarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de TrisChiba quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Recuerdos

En una tarde de verano se encontraba una hermosa rubia atrapada en un mar de cajas y cientos de cosas por acomodar, la razón se acababa de mudar a lo que a partir de hoy sería su nuevo hogar. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y un overol con una playera rosa y tenis se veía muy linda a pesar de lo sencillo de su vestimenta.

-Por Dios parece que nunca voy a terminar.- Se dijo así misma, llevaba desde la mañana acomodando el contenido de las cajas.

La razón de la mudanza era muy simple había conseguido el puesto de publicista para una marca muy importante de ropa, el trabajo era simplemente genial se la vivía de fiesta en fiesta y vestía a la moda que más se podía pedir solo q su trabajo resultaba agotador pero le proporcionaba el suficiente dinero para vivir sola. El departamento era amplio y lujoso, tenía dos habitaciones, estudio, cocina, sala, comedor, era perfecto.

La rubia decidió descansar un poco y comer algo ya que su estómago reclamaba comida, así que tomo el teléfono y ordeno una pizza. Al pasar por las cajas que se encontraban en la sala se encontró con una que decía "fotos" así que decidió revisar el contenido.

-Abrió la caja y sonrió.- No lo puedo creer estas fotos son de hace tanto tiempo.

Vio imágenes de ella y sus amigas cuando tenían alrededor de 15 años, su mente viajo inmediatamente a su época de preparatoria, se la pasaba hablando sobre chicos, visitando las tiendas de ropa y sobreviviendo a los exámenes, ella era buena estudiante y siempre obtenía buenas notas no perfectas pero tenía buenas calificaciones.

En una de las fotos aparecían tres chicas, una de cabello castaño corto, una pelinegra y una rubias que llevaba dos coletas. Algunas de las fotos resultaban bastante graciosas.

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado diez años, que rápido pasa el tiempo.- Dijo de forma nostálgica.- Ahora ya somos todas unas mujeres y por cierto bastante exitosas, Paty es una gran doctora y Annie es diseñadora reconocida.

Ding dong sonó el timbre de la puerta.- Debe ser la pizza.- Tomo el dinero y se dirigió a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta recibió la pizza y se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba para continuar con sus recuerdos.

Siguió viendo las fotos de su época de preparatoria, en ellas aparecía mucha gente pero la constante eran esas tres chicas, después de casi una hora de ver fotos y tres rebanadas de pizza encontró una foto muy especial para ella.

En la foto aparecía un chico alto, piel blanca, de cabello rubio y unos ojos de un azul profundo. Llevaba puesto unos jeans y una sudadera gris. Entonces recordó el día de esa foto.

Flash back

Un grupo de chicas se encontraba platicando, se encontraban sentadas en uno de los jardines de la escuela, cuando a lo lejos observaron a una pelinegra corriendo hacia ellas visiblemente emocionada.

-Candy, Candy!

-¿Que sucede Annie ?, porque tan contenta.- contesto la rubia.

-Lo conseguí Candy lo conseguí.- decía Annie bastante emocionada.

-¿Qué conseguiste Annie?- pregunto Paty

-Conseguí la foto del amor imposible de nuestra amiga Candy White.

-Ahhhhh enserio, ¿cómo lo lograste?.- pregunto la rubia.

-Muy fácil, estaba caminando por ahí cuando lo vi parado a lado de las escaleras como estaba algo distraído y aprovechando que tenía la cámara conmigo le tome la foto, ahora solo hay que revelar las fotos.

-Annie me acabas de hacer la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.- dijo la rubia.

-No digas tonterías Candy como puedes ser feliz con una simple foto.- le reprocho Paty a la rubia.

-Ay Paty no seas amargosa.- contestaron al unison.

-Si Paty no hay que arruinarle el momento a Candy.- respondió Annie -Si ella es feliz así no le hace daño a nadie.-

-No es que quiera arruinarle el momento, pero yo opino que debería de hablarle en lugar de solo verlo, no entiendo por qué no hace el intento de acercarse a él.- dijo Paty muy seria.

-Paty es muy simple un chico como el nunca pero nunca se fijaría en mí, para empezar porque soy menor que él, no soy lo que se dice miss universo y ni siquiera tengo una excusa para hablarle.- dijo la rubia visiblemente triste.

-Candy mientras pienses de ese modo siempre va a ser un imposible para ti, deberías de tenerte más confianza.- respondió la pelinegra visiblemente molesta.

-Chicas no comencemos por favor.- dijo la rubia

-Si yo estoy segura de que algún día Candy se animara a hablarle a "Pretty boy".- dijo Annie.

Fin de Flash back

"Pretty boy".- dijo la rubia y sonrió.- Albert, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estarás?

El nombre del chico de la foto es Albert Andry y en esa foto tenía 18 años iba en la misma preparatoria que Candy solo que él se encontraba cursando el último año. Lo habían apodado "Pretty boy" por qué era un chico muy guapo y traía a más de una chica en la escuela loca por él, la idea de nombrarlo así había sido de Annie y le quedaba bastante bien. Candy solo le había hablado un par de veces pero nunca se hicieron amigos ni nada por el estilo.

Una vez su amiga Flamy se lo presento pero Candy de la pena solo le pudo decir hola y se puso roja como tomate cuando Albert le dio un beso en la mejilla, desde ese día a veces lo saludaba pero siempre pensó que él nunca se fijaría el ella.

A sus 25 años estaba consciente de que era una mujer bella, era alta, delgada, con una piel blanca como la porcelana, cuerpo perfecto, ojos verdes claro y rubia natural que más podía pedir, era simplemente hermosa. Por fin estaba segura de que también lo era a los 15 solo que le faltaba más confianza en sí misma, tal vez si en aquel entonces se hubiera tenido la confianza que se tiene ahora Albert se hubiera fijado en ella.

-Pero él hubiera no existe Candy.- se reprochó así misma.- Dios solo cuídalo donde quiera que este y que sea muy feliz.

No importaba que los años pasaran ella siempre pedía por el cuándo lo recodaba, él fue su razón para levantarse todas las mañanas durante un año para ir a la escuela, el solo verlo la hacía feliz. Ya que él era mayor que ella solo estuvo un año en la misma escuela que Candy pero durante ese año ella vivió completamente enamorada de él, aunque él nunca lo supo. Después de ese año la rubia no volvió a saber de él, Chicago era una ciudad llena de gente así que las probabilidades de volverlo a encontrar eran casi nulas.

Encontró una foto donde parecía que estaban celebrando ya que había regalos y las chicas se veían emocionadas, entonces comenzó a recordar ese día.

Flash back

Las chicas se encontraban celebrando el intercambio navideño, ese era su último año de preparatoria.

-Hay que comenzar.- dijo Annie muy animada.- que empiece Paty.

-Ok, a mí me toco Flamy las chicas en cuestión se acercaron y abrazaron, Flamy abrió su regalo y se encontró con un hermoso suéter de cuello de tortuga blanco con verde y un cd.

-Gracias Paty! A mí me toco Annie.- se dieron un abrazo y Annie destapo su regalo, era un collar con un dije en forma de hada y un perfume.

-Gracias Flamy este perfume me encanta, mi presente es para Candy.- la rubia e apresuro a abrir su regalo y se encontró llevo una sorpresa era una tanguita roja y un reloj, el reloj era genial pero se moría de la pena de pensar que les tenía que mostrar la tanguita o siquiera decirles que era.

-Que sucede Candy, no te gusto dinos que es.- pregunto Paty.

-No es eso chicas solo que me da pena.- y se puso roja.- es una reloj y … y …

-Anda Candy diles que es tu regalo.- la ánimo Annie emocionada

-Es una tanguita roja.- dijo en un susurro, todas comenzaron a reír y Candy se puso más roja todavía.

-Este año mí querida amiga tienes que encontrar el amor a tu verdadero amor.- dijo Annie con una sonrisa.

-Ya no se rían es mi turno a mí me toco Paty.- la rubia se acercó a su amiga le dio un fuerte abrazo y su regalo el cual consistía de un par de libros y un cd.

-Gracias Candy estos libros llevaba tiempo buscándolos.

Fin de Flash back

-El amor verdadero.- pensó la rubia, había pasado algunos años desde aquello y aún seguía sin encontrar el verdadero amor. Había tenido un par de novios desde ese entonces, Tom el cual conoció cuando comenzó la universidad y con el cual duro 6 meses y Terry con el cual había durado 3 años todos pensaban que se casarían pero aunque ella era feliz en esa relación no estaba convencida de querer pasar el resto de su vida con él, así que esa relación termino.

Llevaba más de un año soltera y casi no salía con chicos pero estaba segura de que por el momento así estaba bien ya que su trabajo era muy absorbente tal vez después habría tiempo para el amor.

-Qué tiempos aquellos.- dijo y rió.- será mejor que me apresure o no voy a terminar nunca.- y continúo acomodando sus cosas.

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche Candy había terminado de acomodar sus cosas en su nuevo apartamento, estaba feliz y cansada a la vez así que decidió darse un baño para descansar.

Como su nuevo baño contaba con tina preparo su baño con esencia de rosas puso unas velas alrededor y se dedicó a disfrutar su baño.

Se encontraba dentro de la tina con la cabeza recargada y de pronto una imagen vino a su mente era su Pretty boy vestido con unos jeans una camisa azul claro con los primeros botones abiertos y un colgante en su cuello se veía tan guapo.

Flash back

Era un 14 de Febrero y Candy se encontraba con sus amigas en uno de los jardines de la escuela habían realizado ya su intercambio el cual consistía en cd's. Estaban todas bastante contentas ninguna tenia novio pero eso no importaba ese día habían decidido divertirse de lo lindo.

"Dios de verdad no me quejo tengo una amigas increíbles pero sería mucho pedir un novio o ver a Albert una vez más, ay no me hagas caso solo pienso tonterías".- pensó Candy.

Paty noto que su amiga estaba pensativa y algo distraída así que decidió averiguar que tenía.

-¿Que te sucede Candy, te sientes bien?

-Mmm…. Si Paty no te preocupes solo estaba pensando no es nada.

-De seguro estás pensando en Albert no es verdad.

-No no como crees.- dijo la rubia y movió su cabeza de forma algo exagerada.

-Quien sabe Candy tal vez lo podrías ver hoy, es San Valentín puede que tu deseo se cumpla.- dijo la pelinegra y le guiño el ojo a su amiga.

-Gracias Paty! Pero no estaba pensando en eso.- trato de defenderse la rubia.

-Chicas que les parece si vamos por un café.- propuso Annie.- La cafetería que está cerca de aquí está linda y el café es delicioso.

-Si vamos.- contestaron todas animadas.

Se encontraban caminando por la explanada de la escuela cuando Candy lo vio parado a lo lejos y se detuvo en seco. Paty se dio cuenta de este y regreso hacia donde su amiga se había quedado parada repentinamente.

-Candy, ¿te sucede algo?

-Paty mira quien está ahí.- la castaña vio en dirección hacia donde señalaba su amiga, se encontró con Albert el cual al parecer esperaba a alguien.

-Por qué no vas a hablarle, ya no tienes nada que perder ya ni siquiera está en la escuela.- le dijo Paty a la rubia.

-No digas tonterías Paty, ni siquiera se acuerda de mí. Amiga eres bruja mi deseo se cumplió.- dijo la rubia y rió.

-Ay Candy no cambias y no me cambies el tema. Vamos háblale.

-No Paty no puedo, solo deja lo veo un momento más.

Albert se encontraba recargado en la pared llevaba unos jeans, una camisa azul a cuadros desabotonada y llevaba una piedra en forma circular colgando en el cuello. Se veía increíblemente guapo tenía el cabello corto lo llevaba algo despeinado pero eso solo hacía que se viera mejor.

-Chicas caminen que se nos hace tarde y no vamos a alcanzar mesa.- grito Annie desde lejos.- ya que no se percató de que Candy y Paty se habían retrasado.

Candy observo por última vez a Albert y camino más rápido para alcanzar a sus amigas. Ella sabía lo más probable es que nunca lo volviera a ver pero se sintió muy contenta de verlo ese día.

"Gracias Dios, por cumplir mi deseo".- pensó la rubia y sonrió.

Fin de flash back

-Y no me equivoque fue la última vez que lo vi.- dijo la rubia para si con un tono nostálgico.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de TrisChiba quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.Sakura93

**Galaxylam84: si lo dificil era que te presentaran al chico que te gustaba de ahi era tomar las riendas pero ella no lo hizo... que pasara? **

**Sakura93: si creo que esa es su naturaleza... casi en todos los fic es asi! **

**cotapese: seamos sinceras cualquier sobrenombre en el seria adecuado... cierto? **

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

PRETTY BOY

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Al salir del baño enredo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con otra se comenzó a secar el cabello, se sentó frente al espejo y cepillo su cabello ya no lo tenía tan largo como años atrás ahora el largo le llegaba a media espalda pero si algo le encantaba era su pelo por lo cual procuraba cuidarlo, se puso si pijama y se fue directo a la cama había sido un día pesado eso de cambiarse de casa la dejo exhausta y el día siguiente iba a ser pesado ya que iniciaría una nueva campaña.

El despertador sonó a las 6:00 a.m. en punto, sintió como si tan solo hubiera cerrado sus ojos y el despertador sonara enseguida. Abrió los ojos y se quedó unos minutos mirando al techo. Medito sobre el nuevo proyecto que iniciaría y se emocionó, si algo le apasionaba eso era su trabajo siempre daba lo mejor de sí para que todo saliera a la perfección las dos campañas que había realizado fueron por demás exitosas. Esta vez le tocaba encargarse de la línea juvenil y estaba muy entusiasmada ya tenía algunas ideas y estaba más que lista para empezar.

Se levantó y fue directo al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso unos jeans una playera azul y unas sandalias del mismo color. Aunque su vestimenta era sencilla lucia espectacular ya que resaltaba su figura. Es día buscaría las locaciones para la sesión de fotos así que tendría que caminar y el calor los últimos días había sido insoportable. Recogió su cabello en una coleta, su maquillaje era muy natural pero se lucia preciosa. Fue directo a la cocina y se preparó rápidamente de desayunar, un sándwich, jugo de naranja y algo de fruta picada, desayuno con calma todavía tenía tiempo. Termito su desayuno llevo los platos sucios a la cocina los lavo, se secó las manos y fue a su cuarto por su bolso.

Como la oficina quedaba cerca de su nuevo hogar decidió ir caminando, pasó por la tienda para comprar algo para comer, le encantaban los dulces y las frituras, sus amigas no se explicaban como podía comer tantas chucherías y no engordar.

Llego a su oficina todavía no había nadie pues era temprano y la mayoría comenzaba a llegar después de las 9 así que se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a revisar la lista de los lugares propuestos para realizar la sesión de fotos. Cuando todos comenzaron a llegar ella ya tenía elegidos los lugares, los iría a visitar esa tarde con el fotógrafo para comprobar si realmente les servirían.

Su jefe entro a su oficina y la saludo muy animado.

-Candy lista para iniciar la nueva campaña, tiene que ser un éxito sé que lo vamos a lograr.

-Buenos días Jimmy , si estoy lista y muy emocionada, ya verás que lo vamos a lograr de nuevo.

Jimmy no solo era su jefe se habían convertido en grandes amigos, cuando Candy entro a trabajar a la compañía el ya llevaba un par de años ahí y era un afamado publicista. Él siempre fue amable con ella y a pesar de lo que las mentes cochambrosas pensaran solo eran amigos. Él era un par de años mayor que ella y desde que la vio le dio por cuidarla la veía como su hermanita. Así que le proporciono no solo su amistad sino su conocimiento acerca del medio de la publicidad. A Jimmy lo ascendieron rápidamente y el decidió llevar a Candy a sus proyectos, la rubia era buena en su trabajo y tenía buenas ideas por lo cual ambos formaban un buen equipo.

-Me dijo KuKi que hoy van a visitar las locaciones, ¿ya decidiste cuáles?

-Sí, ya tengo todo listo solo espero a que llegue KuKi y nos vamos, supongo que tú ya elegiste a los modelos.

-Si son 4 mujeres y 3 hombres, perfectos para la campaña.

Tocaron a la puerta, era KuKi el fotógrafo era un chico ingles bastante guapo por cierto.

- Buenos días. Candy estás lista, nos esperan muchos lugares por visitar.- dijo KuKi.

-Lista, nos vemos Jimmy .

-Recuerden que tenemos reunión después de la comida para afinar detalles y comenzar mañana mismo con la sesión.

-Sí, lo recordaremos.- dijeron ambos y salieron.

Buscar visitar las locaciones era genial pero agotador, a veces había que buscar sitios muy específicos. Caminaron bastante pero lograron encontrar paisajes hermosos así que decidieron ir a comer. Después de su merecida comida regresaron a la oficina para la junta, Jimmy estaba fascinado con las locaciones así que ya solo faltaba la sesión de fotos, la cual comenzaría al día siguiente.

La reunión se había prolongado así que Candy salió del trabajo a las 8, hacía calor así que decidió ir a comprar un helado y dar un paseo por el parque. Compro su helado de chocolate, cruzo la calle y se dirigió al parque el cual aún se encontraba lleno de niños ya que era pleno verano y estos disfrutaban sus vacaciones.

Camino por el parque un rato y se sentó en uno de los columpios, se mecía levemente mientras seguía saboreando su helado. Pensó en sus amigas y recordó que tenían planes para el próximo fin de semana, se reprochó el haberlo olvidado pero es que estaba trabajando tanto que olvidaba cosas que no tuvieran que ver con su trabajo. Le hizo ilusión el saber que vería a sus amigas ya que no las veía desde navidad tan solo hablaban por teléfono.

Se terminó su helado y miro hacia el cielo, lo contemplo unos instantes se veía hermoso la luna era llena y había unas cuantas estrellas así que se quedó contemplándolas. Sintió la brisa en su cara y cerró sus ojos, se dedicó a sentir el aire en su cara era como una suave y dulce caricia, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos así que las limpio, observo nuevamente al cielo y sonrió.

"Yo sé que debes de estar por ahí y que algún día te voy a encontrar"

-Solo espero que sea pronto sino me voy a hacer vieja.- y rió a carcajadas la rubia.

Había veces que se sentía muy sola, sabía que contaba con sus amigas, con Jimmy que era como su hermano el cual siempre procuraba cuidarla, pero necesitaba más, necesitaba sentirse protegida, amada, necesitaba compartir su vida con alguien.

Vio el cielo por última vez, admiro la belleza de la luna y las estrellas y pidió un deseo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Iba a cruzar la calle pero no se dio cuenta que había un hoyo al bajar la banqueta y su pie quedo atrapado en él y se torció el tobillo, afortunadamente se alcanzó a detener del poste del semáforo, cuando quiso apoyar su pie sintió un gran dolor y por poco pierde el equilibrio. Cuando se revisó el tobillo vio que este se le había hinchado, paro un taxi como pudo avanzo hacia él y se subió, se dirigió al hospital.

El taxista muy amablemente le ayudo a llegar al área de urgencias, la rubia tomo asiento en la sala de espera y llamo a una enfermera. Esta reviso su pie y le dijo que se apoyara en ella que la llevaría con el doctor. La enfermera toco en la puerta del consultorio y abrió la puerta.

Entonces Candy vio una imponente figura, era un hombre muy alto debía medir aproximadamente 1.85 o más, tenía el cabello Rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto el hombre aun dando la espalda a las mujeres.

-La señorita se lastimo el tobillo y no puede apoyar el pie.- contesto la enfermera.

El doctor volteo inmediatamente y vio que la enfermera sostenía a una rubia la cual tenía cara de que le dolía mucho su tobillo.

Candy no lo podía creer o se estaba volviendo loca y estaba alucinando o ese doctor era Albert Andry en vivo y a todo color. El doctor vio a la rubia directo a los ojos la cual perdió en esos hermosos ojos azul oscuro y se sonrojo.

-Permítame ayudarle.- contesto el doctor y se acercó a Candy.

Sorpresa, sorpresa!

El doctor se acercó a Candy y continuaba viéndola directo a los ojos, entonces el pregunto

-Puede apoyar el pie señorita.- Candy solo alcanzo a mover la cabeza en señal de negación. Estaba totalmente sorprendida era él, era Albert Andry.

Albert se acercó a Candy, la tomo en sus brazos, la cargo hasta llevarla hasta la mesa de exploración. Candy creía que estaba soñando, se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos del pelinegro.

La rubia se preguntó si así sería con todos sus pacientes o si le estaba brindando un trato especial. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, se sentía protegida y hacía mucho tiempo que ningún hombre le proporcionaba esa sensación.

La enfermera tenía una cara de sorpresa enorme nunca había visto al Dr. Andry comportarse de ese modo con ningún paciente, siempre era serio e incluso algo distante.

-Por favor tráigame una bolsa de hielo y una silla de ruedas para llevar a la señorita a tomarle unas radiografías.- le dijo el pelinegro a la enfermera.

-Enseguida Dr.- respondió la enfermera y salió.

Albert tomo el tobillo de Candy y lo reviso, la rubia hizo una mueca de dolor lo cual noto el doctor.

-Dígame que fue lo que le sucedió.- La rubia comenzó a explicarle cómo fue que se había lastimado, pensó que le iba a costar trabajo porque estaba realmente nerviosa y el doctor no dejaba de mirarla pero lo logro.

-Su nombre.- pregunto el doctor a la chica.

- Candy White.

-Pues permíteme decirte Candy White que al parecer solo es un esguince, afortunadamente no te rompiste nada pero si vas a tener que usar una férula por algunos días y reposar.

Tocaron a la puerta y era la enfermera la cual llevaba lo que el pelinegro le había solicitado.

-Gracias Eliza, la silla no va a ser necesaria solo es un esguince puedes retirarte, yo me encargare del resto.

-Está bien doctor Andry , no dude en llamarme si necesita algo.- la enfermera veía al doctor con cara de borrego a medio morir y la verdad quien no lo haría, el pelinegro era un hombre muy guapo.

-Está bien, gracias.- respondió el doctor a la enfermera.

-Te vamos a poner hielo para que baje la hinchazón y enseguida te pondremos una férula la vas a tener alrededor de un mes, así que debes ser paciente al respecto.- el doctor Andry tomo delicadamente el pie de la chicha y le puso el hielo.

Candy no lo podía creer todo indicaba que no estaba alucinando y que ese doctor era Albert Andry su amor imposible de la preparatoria, era su "Pretty boy" el solo pensar en el apodo la hacía sonreír, hacia tanto tiempo de aquello pero él no había cambiado seguía igual de lindo y amable que siempre, aunque no se trataron mucho las pocas veces que hablo con él siempre se portó amable y lindo. El frío hielo la hizo volver de sus pensamientos y se quedó observando al doctor y el repentinamente le devolvió la mirada se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Candy desvió la mirada sentir el azul profundo sobre sus ojos la ponía nerviosa de sobremanera, sentía como si quisiera decirle algo con solo mirarla pero no pudo sostener la mirada por más tiempo.

-Ya bajo la hinchazón te vamos a poner la férula.

-Está bien.- contesto la rubia y sonrió.

El Dr. preparo todo y tuvo mucho cuidado en atender a la rubia. Tomaba su pie con suma delicadeza y de vez en vez se detenía para mirarla un poco aunque fuera de reojo.

-Listo, debes tener mucho cuidado. Tu tratamiento consistirá en sumergir tu pie en agua fría y luego en agua caliente solo unos minutos. Trata de no quitarte la férula más que para eso y para bañarte, pronto estarás bien. Te voy a recetar algo para el dolor solo en caso de que el dolor se fuerte. Te veo dentro de 1 semana para ver como sigues pero lo más seguro es que tengas la férula el mes completo.

-Gracias!.- respondió con una gran sonrisa la chica y el Dr. le sonrió de vuelta.

-Permíteme ayudarte, por cierto creo que vas a necesitar esto.- la ayudo a bajar y enseguida le mostró unas muletas, las adecuo al tamaño de la rubia y se las entrego.

-Pueden ser algo molestas pero trata de usarlas para no forzar tu pie. Te veo dentro de una semana Candy.- la vio de nuevo a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Gracias Dr. nos vemos dentro de una semana.- sintió que se puso roja pero logro despedirse y salió del consultorio.

-"Después de todo no fue tan malo lastimarme el pie, lo encontré y está perfectamente bien. Se acordara de mí, no creo pero me dio mucho gusto verlo de nuevo y lo mejor de todo lo voy a ver en una semana".- pensó la rubia y su rostro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa.

La chica tomo un taxi y se fue directo a su casa, el día fue muy pesado y estaba exhausta además la impresión fue bastante fuerte no pensaba volver a ver a Albert pero el destino sí que la estaba sorprendiendo y lo mejor estaba por venir.

El Dr. Andry se encontraba de lo más pensativo estaba mirando la luna por la ventana pero su mente estaba concentrada en una linda rubia.

-"No lo puedo creer después de tantos años la vuelvo a encontrar, sigue teniendo la misma sonrisa e incluso es más hermosa. Se ha convertido en toda una mujer, una bella y hermosa mujer."

Candy llego a su casa y adoro su nuevo hogar ya que contaba con elevador pensó que le hubiera resultado difícil tratar de subir con las muletas le parecían bastante incomodas. Fue a la cocina se preparó un té, se sentó en el sillón y encendió la tv, la verdad ni siquiera le prestaba atención sus pensamientos estaban con el dueño de esos hermosos ojos azul profundo.

El sueño la estaba venciendo así que decidió ir a dormir, se puso su pijama y se metió en su cama, al cerrar sus ojos solo pudo ver el rostro del Albert. El sueño pronto la venció ya que el día resulto muy ajetreado, si alguien pudiera observar a Candy en esos momentos quedaría embelesado se veía simplemente hermosa parecía un ángel.

Despertó con la sensación de que todo había sido un bello sueño pero se dio cuenta de que no fue así en cuanto vio la férula en su pie. Se fue a directo al baño y se ducho con toda calma ya que el no poder apoyar del todo el pie hacia que la tarea le resultara difícil. Se arregló y se vio al espejo, se quedó contemplando su imagen por un momento y se vio hermosa se sentía más confiada y segura de sí, fue a prepararse su desayuno y llamo a un taxi para que la llevara al trabajo.

La semana transcurrió algo ajetreada para la rubia, tenía toneladas de trabajo y las muletas le resultaban tediosas sobre todo cuando tuvieron la sesión fotográfica ya que anduvieron de un lado para otro, pero se encontraba muy animada esa campaña debía ser todo un éxito y ella se encargaría de que así fuera.

Al fin llego el fin de semana y la comida tan esperada con sus amigas así que la tarde del sábado tres lindas chicas se dieron cita en uno de los lugares de moda de Chicago para comer.

Cuando Candy llego la única que faltaba era Annie pero estaba segura de que no tardaría en llegar, Paty comenzó a preguntarle acerca de su pie y le contó pero omitió la parte de que el Dr. que la atendió fue Albert, la plática continua amena y decidieron ordenar algo para tomar en lo que su amiga llegaba.

Al llegar Annie la plática se animó más si es que se podía, las chicas llamaban la atención de todos los presentes y no solo por su belleza sino que también eran bastante ruidosas.

-Vayamos al punto chicas y hablemos de algo más interesante.- propuso Annie.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Annie?.- pregunto Paty.

-Pues que no es obvio, de chicos mi querida amiga. Quiero saber todo y con detalles.

-Pues por mi parte no hay mucho que contar sigo soltera contesto Candy.

-Yo igual.- respondió Annie.

-Pues creo que la única por aquí con galán es Paty.- contesto Candy.

-Pues si estoy saliendo con alguien, pero apenas estamos comenzando así que no hay mucho de qué hablar.

-Anda Paty dime cuéntanos todo sobre el bombón que tienes por novio, anda si?.- y la chica puso cara de perrito a medio morir para así convencer a su amiga.

-Está bien les contare, su nombre es Ster y es médico al igual que yo.

-Y tiene dinero?- pregunto Annie.

-Annie!- dijeron las dos.

-Como se te ocurre preguntar eso.- le reclamo Paty.

-Ay solo era una pregunta no es para tanto.

-Pues solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar cosas de ese tipo.- protesto Candy.

-Está bien amiga solo me queda desearte mucha felicidad y amor. Pero lo tengo que ver para darle el visto bueno.

-Y tu Candy? Tú no nos has dicho nada respecto a un galán.

-Mmm… pues debe de ser porque no tengo uno.

-Ay amiga debes conseguirte un novio, trabajas demasiado y no te das tiempo para ti.

-Si tal vez tengas razón. Pero tengo algo que contarles.- Las chicas pusieron su atención el Candy y ella les contó cómo fue que se volvió a encontrar con Albert. Les platico acerca de cómo la miraba a lo cual las chicas opinaron que era posible que si la recordara o que si no era así por le menos le había llamado la atención a lo cual Candy respondió que no podía ser.

-No chicas un hombre como él no puede fijarse en mi.- respondió desanimada la rubia.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, Candy ya crece ya no estás en la preparatoria, debes de confiar en ti. Si el destino lo puso de nuevo en tu camino debe ser por algo.- le dijo Paty en tono de reclamo.

La plática continúo con las chicas dándole ánimos a Candy y enterándose de todos los acontecimientos recientes de su vida. Después de ahí se fueron a caminar al centro comercial y compraron una que otra cosita, se despidieron alrededor de las 10 de la noche y Annie se ofreció a llevar a Candy a su casa.

Ya en el auto.

-Candy no te desanimes tan pronto, tienes una nueva oportunidad con Albert no la desaproveches. El lunes que vayas a consulta tú tranquila y segura de ti, quien quita y lo conquistes.

-Ay Annie ya quisiera yo, pero tienes razón no me voy a desanimar tan pronto.- sonrió la rubia aunque ni ella misma estaba tan segura de eso.

Al llegar a casa de la rubia las chicas se despidieron y Annie le dio ánimos por última vez.

La rubia se sentó en el sillón y se quedó pensando por unos momentos lo que sus amigas le habían dicho, si la recordaba porque no le dijo nada tal vez pensó que no era el momento o no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera la misma persona, y si no la recordaba tenía una nueva oportunidad para conquistarlo. Tal vez sus amigas tenían razón y no se debía desanimar. Ya solo le quedaba esperar que fuera lunes así que se fue directo a la cama para descansar.

Mientras tanto en al otro lado de chicago un guapo rubio se encontraba sentado en la terraza de su departamento contemplando la luna y pensando en la hermosa chica, dueña de su corazón y esta vez no la dejaría escapar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de TrisChiba quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.Sakura93

**Akire: haces fila porque el rubio es apetecido por varias jejeje...  
**

**cotapese: esperemos... esperemos**

**Chicas este fic se actualizara mas seguido porque ya esta completo a diferencia de "labios del pecado" en donde ni yo misma se con quien queda la rubia y que pasa toy con la misma insertidumbre de ustedes**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

PRETTY BOY

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Cientos de recuerdos venían a su mente desde el día en que la vio por primera vez, cuando los presentaron, las veces que solía verla a lejos, las pocas ocasiones que hablaron, había pasado ya tanto tiempo, ella seguía hermosa como siempre con esa calidez en su mirada, la misma que lo había enamorado.

Se culpaba así mismo por nunca acercarse a ella, sabía que tenía muy altas probabilidades de conquistarla pero no podía, no debía primero tenía que cumplir una promesa y después regresaría por ella.

Flash Back

Una bella mujer yacía en una cama de hospital, lucia demacrada pero aun tenia cierto brillo en sus ojos, esos brillaban por una sola razón el pequeño niño que se encontraba sentado en el sillón. Se quedó observando al pequeño unos instantes se había quedado dormido, hacía ya tres días que se encontraban en el hospital habían sufrido un fuerte accidente automovilístico, su esposo había muerto al instante, su hijo afortunadamente había salido ileso y ella tenía graves daños internos los doctores no sabían cuánto tiempo más resistiría su cuerpo, ella solo quería ver a su hijo una vez más.

El pequeño abrió sus ojos y con sus ojitos azul profundo busco inmediatamente a su mamá.

-Mamá ya despertaste que alegría. Los doctores no me dejaban verte pero hoy si me dieron permiso.- dijo el niño con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Tranquilo mi bebe, todo va a estar bien. Ve acércate.- El pequeño dejo el sillón donde estaba sentado y fue a acomodarse en la cama junto a su mamá. La mujer abrazo fuertemente al pequeño.

-Hijo debes prometerme que vas a estar bien, que aunque tu papá y yo no estemos aquí contigo vamos a cuidar de ti siempre aunque estemos lejos.- El niño a su corta edad sabía que eso era un despedida y comenzó a sollozar.

-Está bien mami te lo prometo y sabes también te prometo que me voy a convertir en doctor para poder curar a la gente y no importa lo que les pasa estoy seguro de que los voy a salvar.

-Mi niño siempre tan bueno, nunca cambies mi bebe. También prométeme que vas a encontrar una linda mujer y vas a formar una familia, yo sé que aun eres muy pequeño pero cuando ese día llegue trata de elegir lo mejor posible, la mujer que se convierta en tu esposa debe ser bondadosa, amable, cariñosa, inteligente y sobre todo te debe de cuidar de ti mi bebe yo desde el cielo voy a tratar de buscarte a esa mujer especial pero estoy segura que cuando la veas la vas a reconocer por la calidez de su mirada.

-Si mami te prometo que voy a encontrar a esa mujer.- Sonrió el pequeño rubio a su mamá.

La mujer abrazo fuertemente a su hijo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Esa fue la última vez que el rubio vio a su mamá, ese día que se quedaron cuando el despertó su mamá seguía dormida pero el sabía que ya nunca más despertaría. Así que le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió para siempre de su mamá.

Fin del Flash Back

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos del rubio pero trato de contenerlas, pensó que mañana sería un buen día para visitar a sus padres tenia tantas cosas que contarles.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, mañana tenia descanso ya que era domingo así que podría descansar un poco y luego ir a visitar a sus padres.

-Por favor Dios que no tenga a nadie y te prometo que la voy a hacer muy feliz.

Flash Back

Desde el primer día que la vio se enamoró de ella, él iba camino a la cafetería cuando vio a un grupo de chicas bastante ruidosas, entonces cuando la chica alta se movió una pequeña rubia apareció, era muy bonita y tenía una linda sonrisa y por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron la chica se sonrojo un poco y retiro su mirada. El siguió su camino pero no pudo olvidar a la rubia.

Cierto día una pelinegra algo escandalosa llego a preguntarle su nombre y que si le importaría conocer a su amiga. La verdad él era una persona solitaria y no le gustaba demasiado estar rodeado de gente pero acepto para no parecer grosero o creído, y para su sorpresa la chica que le presentaron no era otra más que la pequeña rubia.

-Albert te presento a Candy White.- dijo la escandalosa.

-Candy te presento a Albert Andry, los dejo para que platiquen.- y la Flamy salió huyendo prácticamente de ahí.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo tímidamente la rubia. El rubio se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, esto solo hizo que la chica se sonrojara aún más.

-Encantado de conocerte Candy.- respondió el chico, y realmente estaba encantado con ella.

Platicaron de cosas triviales y de la escuela, pero como ya era hora de ir a clase la conversación debía de terminar, el muy amablemente la acompaño a su salón y se despidió de ella con otro beso en la mejilla.

Desde ese día se saludaban cuando se encontraban por la escuela pero nunca hablaron mucho.

En el cementerio un joven se encontraba sentado frente a unas tumbas las cuales había llenado con flores.

-Mamá encontré a la chica perfecta para mí y tal y como lo dijiste la reconocí por la calidez de sus ojos, deberías verla es muy hermosa e inteligente, su amiga Annie no para de decirme lo perfecta que es para mí, no necesito que me lo diga ya lo sé es solo que antes debe de cumplir con la promesa que te hice sé que tal vez este mal porque alguien más puede llegar a quitármela pero debe convertirme en un excelente doctor antes de formar una nueva familia además lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño así que por el momento no puedo estar con ella.

-Mamá papá, me dieron la beca para estudiar medicina en Estados Unidos por lo cual no puedo estar con Candy me esforcé mucho para obtenerla y sería injusto pedirle que me espere porque es mucho tiempo pero en cuanto regrese la voy a buscar y voy a estar con ella por siempre. Me gustaría estar con ella el día entero pero no debo no puedo estar con ella para después dejarla no soportaría estar lejos de ella, me conformare con verla desde lejos por ahora.

-Vendré a visitarlos antes de irme y los dejare encargados con el cuidador así que no te preocupes mami siempre vas a tener tus rosas.

Fin del Flash Back

El sueño lo estaba venciendo así que se acomodó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano ya que no pudo dormir más se ducho se arregló y se dispuso a salir.

Iba en su auto rumbo al cementerio cuando decidió pararse en una florería, para comprar las rosas que tanto le gustaban a su mamá.

-Buenos días, me puede dar un ramo de rosas blancas por favor.

-Con mucho gusto joven, son para su novia.- pregunto sonriente la anciana que atendía la florería.

-No son para mi madre.

-Pues debería llevarle unas a su novia para que no se ponga celosa.

-Si verdad, pero dígame hacen entregas a domicilio.

-Si joven usted dígame la dirección, el mensaje que desee poner en la tarjeta y yo me encargo de que las lleven.

-Esta es la dirección y el mensaje debe decir "Una flor por cada año que estuve lejos de ti Atte. PB" así que el ramo debe de llevar diez flores rojas, por favor.- y le extendió a la anciana un papel con la dirección. Había obtenido la dirección del archivo del hospital y también ahí descubrió que no era casada así que tal vez tenía una oportunidad, pensaba en visitarla pero no reunió el valor suficiente tal vez era mejor verla hasta el lunes que tuviera consulta.

Pago por las flores y subió a su auto rumbo al cementerio. Al llegar al cementerio bajo del auto y fue directo a la tumba de sus padres, ese camino ya se lo sabía de memoria. Llego a la tumba y se sentó frente a ella como siempre lo hacía.

-Mamá, papá espero que estén bien, saben tengo tantas cosas que contarles, empecemos por lo más importante por fin he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida solo espero yo ser el hombre de la suya voy a dar lo mejor de mí para conquistarla. Así es mami después de tanto tiempo volví a encontrar a Candy justo cuando ya estaba perdiendo la esperanzas ella llego a mí.

El rubio se pasó toda la mañana en el cementerio contándoles a sus papas los recientes acontecimientos.

Ding dong.

- Mmm… quien podrá ser a esta hora, no espero a nadie. Pues veamos quien toca a la puerta.- la rubia se apoyó en las muletas y salió de su cuarto aun en pijama. Se asomó para ver quién era y vio a un chico con un ramo de rosas en la mano y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, busco a Candy White.- dijo el joven a la rubia.

-Yo soy, en que puedo ayudarte.

-Le vengo a entregas estas flores. Por favor firme aquí de recibido.- dijo el chico y le extendió el papel donde debía de firmar. La rubia firmo, recibió las rosas fue a buscar algo de dinero para darle al chico la propina.

-Son muy bonitas sus rosas.- dijo el chico y se fue.

La rubia cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, se sentó y busco la nota ente las rosas.

-¿De quién podrán ser?.- abrió la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

- "Una flor por cada año que estuve lejos de ti Atte. PB"

- ¿PB ¿Quién podrá ser PB? A decir la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de quien seas pero muchas gracias por las rosas están hermosas. No se habrán equivocado en la florería, mmm pero el chico me llamo por mi nombre entonces de quien serán.- El estómago de la rubia gruño en señal de hambre así que se fue directo a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de TrisChiba quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.Sakura93

**passcusa:Hola Gracias pero labios del pecado no es mia es al igual que esta una adaptacion y subo los capitulos conforme lo hace la autora... creo que debi esperar hasta que ella la terminara... pero no puede es demasiado buena para esperar... **

**Galaxylam84: hellou... sip es bella la historia y toy segura que te gustara aun mas **

**Sakura93 :Hi! aunque sea solo una florcita es un detallaso!**

**cotapese: Acaso no es un romanticaso...AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Akire: Holis! si pobre pequeño perdio a sus papitos... no se en tu país pero aqui en Costa Rica linchamos a los que se brincan la fila... jajajajaja... se pasiente y espera turno... **

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

PRETTY BOY

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El carro del rubio se alejaba del cementerio no se había dado cuenta y ya eran más de las 3 de la tarde y pensó que lo mejor sería buscar un lugar para comer, así que se dirigió a su restaurante favorito al llegar pidió una mesa para uno y se sentó lo más alejado posible del resto de las personas. Ahora que lo recordaba siempre era así se mantenía lo más alejado que podía de la gente, cuando estaba en la preparatoria lo hacía porque sabía que se iría a un país lejano a para estudiar medicina y en Londres por que se sentía un extraño en el lugar ni importaba donde estuviera siempre se sentía como si no perteneciera ahí, en Londres logre hacer un par de buenos amigos George y Archie eso fue porque ellos se empeñaron en acercarse a él, porque si no él no hubiera hecho el menor intento, pero la verdad valió la pena dejarlos acercarse, eran muy buenas personas algo locos de vez en cuando pero muy buenos amigos y en cuanto a chicas siempre se mantenía alejado de ellas sus amigos intentaron presentarle a algunas incluso lo obligaron a salir alguna veces pero nunca hubo algo serio con ninguna de ellas.

A sus 28 años estaba solo, sus amigo le llamaban de vez en cuando desde Londres e incluso fueron a Chicago un par de veces, la mayor parte del tiempo se concentraba en su trabajo ya hasta parecía que vivía en el hospital, la Dr. Kelly quien fuera su jefa cuando el llego al Hospital de Chicago siempre lo regañaba por ese hecho y le se la pasaba diciendo que era un joven apuesto e inteligente que saliera más a menudo del hospital y buscara una linda chica para salir que cualquiera de las enfermeras o doctoras estaría encantada si las invitara a salir pero él se empeñaba en encerrarse.

-Dígame señor que desea ordenar.- pregunto la mesera. En cuanto el hombre volteo a ver a la mesera esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que él era muy apuesto, sabía que a veces podía producir ese efecto en las chicas pero en ocasiones le resultaba molesto. Tal vez la doctora Kelly tenía razón en cuanto a que chicas podrían sobrarle pero el solo estaba interesado en una e iba a hacer todo lo que fuera posible para estar con ella.

Albert ordeno un buen corte de carne, ensalada y una copa de vino. Mientras llegaba su orden el rubio se quedó pensando en si las rosas habrían llegado a su destino y si serian del agrado de la chica, no estaba muy seguro de si ella entendería la nota pero por lo menos si atraparía su atención.

El hombre disfruto su comida y pidió postre no siempre lo hacía pero por algún motivo se le había antojado el helado de chocolate así que decidió cumplir su gusto aunque incluso a él le pareció extraño ya que no era muy adepto de las cosas dulces.

Al terminar su comida se dirigió al supermercado ya que tenía que hacer las compras de la semana.

Mientras tanto Candy salía de su casa para ir a hacer las compras necesarias, las muletas le resultaban incomodas pero podría tomar un carrito especial del súper y así no tendría necesidad de andar caminando. Tomo un taxi y se fue directo al supermercado.

En el camino la chica se quedó pensando en las rosas, quien sería PB y por qué se disculpaba por haberla dejado tantos años sola, 10 para ser exactos porque ese era el número de rosas en el ramo. Pensó en todos y cada uno de los chicos que conocía pero ninguno encajaba con esas señas.

- Ay! Esto es muy extraño, no será algún loco o algo por el estilo.-

-Disculpe, me hablo señorita.- pregunto el chofer del taxi.

-No disculpe, es que venía pensado en voz alta.

-Llegamos señorita gusta que le ayude a bajar.

-No estoy bien gracias. ¿Cuánto le debo?

Candy pago y bajo del taxi, camino hacia donde estaban los carritos y tomo uno de los de motor, siempre había querido usar uno de eso ya sabía que resultaba un poco infantil pero ahora debía usarlo ya que no podía andar caminando por el súper con el pie como lo tenía.

Al llegar a la sección de cereales la rubia no alcanzaba su cereal preferido, aunque se levantó del carrito y se estiro lo más que pudo su estatura no le permitió alcanzarlo.

-Permítame ayudarla.- se escuchó una voz grave. Cuando la rubia volteo para ver de dónde provenía esa voz se encontró con unos bellos ojos azules.

-Dr. Andry.- respondió la chica y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al rubio.

El hombre bajo el cereal, a él le resulto mucho más sencilla la tarea ya que era considerablemente alto.

- Candy tu deberías de reposar no andar sola por el supermercado.- y le entrego la caja de cereal.

-Lo sé, pero si no hacia las compras me podía morir de hambre.- dijo la rubia y se rio, el Dr. sonrió ante el comentario de la chica.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pie?

-Ya mucho mejor el dolor ha disminuido y ya no está hinchado, pero ya vera mañana lo buena paciente que soy y se dará cuenta de que he seguido todas sus instrucciones.

-Estas segura que todas.- pregunto el doctor y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-Bueno todas excepto por hoy.- y en la mejillas de la chica apareció un leve sonrojo.

-Qué te parece si te acompaño a hacer tus compras para que no tengas tantos inconvenientes.

-Si está bien, muchas gracias.- respondió la rubia, no estaba muy segura del por qué se había ofrecido a acompañarla tal vez tenía algo mejor que hacer.

-Pero debes estar muy ocupado yo puedo sola de verdad si tienes algo que hacer por mí no te preocupes.

-No la verdad es que no y como el buen doctor que soy voy a ayudar a mi paciente para que no se lastime más ese pie.

-Muchas gracias, doctor es usted tan considerado.- dijo la rubia en un tono sarcástico, pero la verdad es que estaba muerta de los nervios.

Ambos prosiguieron a hacer sus compras de vez en cuando platicaban de algo o se burlaban de alguna que otra cosa o persona. La verdad es que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Así que esa tarde transcurrió de lo más animada hasta que las compras terminaron.

-Permíteme llevarte a tu casa porque no creo que puedas tú sola con tantas bolsas.- se ofreció muy amablemente Albert.

-No te preocupes es que ya te he dado muchas molestia, además no son tantas.

-Primero casi te traes el súper entero así que no puedo dejarte ir sola y segundo no me molesta para nada.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón acepto tu oferta.

Así que ambos se dirigieron al auto del rubio. Candy le iba pasando las bolsas mientras él las acomodaba y luego se subieron al auto claro que la rubia ayudada por el doctor. Ella le explico cómo llegar a su casa y se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

En el camino no hablaron mucho Candy se encontraba sumamente nerviosa aún seguía sin poder creer que tenía a su lado a su "pretty boy" y lo más increíble que la estaba llevando a su casa, nunca en la vida pensó que eso pudiera suceder, trataba de decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

Albert estaba algo nervioso pero apenas y se podía notar, se detuvo en un alto y volteo a ver a Candy se veía hermosa, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, usaba jeans y una playera blanca pero se veía de lo más linda la continuo observando hasta que ella volteo a verlo y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

La rubia volteo a ver al conductor sin saber bien por qué pero se encontró con su mirada azul profundo lo cual hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa aun y el colmo fue cuando le sonrió sintió que los colores se le subieron a la cara así que desvió la mirada.

-Y dime Candy a que te dedicas.- pregunto el rubio para aliviar la tensión del momento.

-Soy publicista.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

-Claro es genial, tengo la mejor ropa gratis, fiestas, viajes, tiene un sin fin de ventajas pero a decir verdad a veces me resulta cansado.

-Mmm… ya veo, ahora comprendo por qué siempre te ves tan linda.- El comentario hizo sonrojar nuevamente a la chica.

-Ah sí seguro- dijo la chica con cierto sarcasmo- no ya en enserio por qué dices eso.

-Pues porque te encanta tu trabajo y eso te hace feliz, por eso te ves bien. Aunque puede ser cansado te gusta y se nota.

-Pues gracias, tú debes ser súper feliz con tu trabajo porque hasta cuando estas en emergencias te ves de lo más encantador.- Ay por Dios como pude decir eso.

-Jajaja pues no lo creo pero si tú lo dices muchas gracias, y si soy muy feliz con mi trabajo, me encanta es mi pasión.

-Ya llegamos es el edificio azul.- entraron al estacionamiento del edificio y la rubia le indico en qué lugar estacionarse

Bajaron las bolsas del carro y se dirigieron al elevador, el rubio en todo momento se ocupó de Candy, de hecho no dejo que cargara ninguna bolsa. Al llegar al departamento dejo las bolsas en la cocina y bajo por lo que faltaba mientras tanto la rubia se quedó en la cocina preparando un poco de limonada.

-Creo que ya es todo, te lo dije te trajiste todo el supermercado.

-Ay no seas exagerado no fue para tanto. Gustas algo de tomar o de comer.

-No gracias no quiero darte ninguna molestia.

-No digas eso la que da molestias aquí soy yo, además con este calor debes de tener sed o no?

-La verdad es que si, te acepto el agua. Y no es ninguna molestia.

-Prepare limonada doctor, te gusta.

-Si eso está mejor que el agua simple.

El chico se acercó a la barra de la cocina y tomo el vaso que le ofrecía la rubia.

-Y dígame doctor usted es siempre tan amable con sus pacientes que incluso les ayuda con las bolsas del súper.- la rubia de por si era sarcástica pero cuando estaba nerviosa lo era aún más.

-Pues la verdad no, pero tú me caes bien. Además no podía permitir que te lastimaras más tu hermoso pie.

-Gracias que considerado.

El rubio observo el ramo de rosas al otro extremo de la barra.

-Que bonitas rosas, te las mando tu novio?

-Ah las rosas, seguro me las mando mi novio claro si tuviera uno.- La rubia rió ante su propio comentario al igual que el rubio.

-Pero a poco no están lindísimas. No sé quién me las mando pero le atino me encantan las rosas.

-Si están lindas.- "Que bueno que le gustaron" pensó el rubio.

Candy pego un brinco cuando el teléfono sonó y los dos rieron por este hecho

-Permíteme un momento.- pidió la rubia y el chico solo asintió.

-Hola, Annie ¿cómo estás?- La rubia quería colgar pero su amiga ni siquiera le daba oportunidad.

El rubio se dio cuenta de esto y pensó que lo mejor sería retirarse además la vería mañana ya que tenía consulta. Le hizo señas a la rubia para captar su atención y despedirse.

-Gracias por todo.-dijo la chica.

-Cuando gustes, nos vemos mañana que descanses.

-Gracias igualmente, hasta mañana.- se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y ambos sonrieron.

-Hasta mañana.- respondió el rubio y se dirigió a la puerta, la rubia lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.

La rubia continuo hablando con su amiga después de que el rubio se marchó, Annie no paraba de hablar y la razón era que estaba de lo más triste porque había terminado plantada en una cita así que le toco a Candy ser el hombro donde llorara. La charla termino alrededor de las 2 a.m. ya que Annie estaba desconsolada y no paraba de llorar.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se tomó una buena taza de café bien cargado ya que ese día tenía una junta a muy temprana hora con los directivos de la marca de ropa para presentar los avances de la campaña ya que dentro de 1 semana se lanzarían los anuncios publicitarios. Se dio un buen baño y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, se puso unos jeans, los mismos de la campaña su encanto era el de realzar el trasero y aunque a Candy no le hacían falta ya que tenía una figura envidiable resaltaban aun mas sus encantos, una playera sin mangas azul y unos tenis del mismo color. Ya que el calor era insoportable los últimos días se amarro el cabello en una coleta y su maquillaje era muy ligero.

La junta transcurrió de lo más tranquila, los directivos habían quedado encantados con las fotos para los anuncios e incluso uno de ellos había sugerido que Candy fuera la imagen de los jeans ya que se le quedaban sumamente bien, ante el comentario la rubia se sonrojo y muy amablemente se negó a la propuesta.

Jimmy y Candy estaban muy emocionados por los resultados de la junta, toda había salido a pedir de boca ya solo faltaba el comercial y la fiesta. El comercial ya estaba casi terminado y los preparativos de la fiesta ya estaban bastante avanzados ya que se iba a llevar a cabo el viernes por la noche.

Jimmy invito a Candy y a KuKi a desayunar para celebrar, así que el trío partió hacia el restaurante. Candy volvió a tomar café con su desayuno la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de sueño pero tenía que dar todo de sí porque esa campaña era muy importante ahora ya se podía relajar, hasta que recordó que por la tarde tenía que ir al doctor.

-Te encuentras bien Candy.- pregunto Jimmy .

-Si solo que recordé que tengo que ir al doctor.

-No te preocupes vas a ver que tu pie está mucho mejor.- la animo KuKi.

-Por qué mejor no te vas a tu casa a descansar y luego vas al doctor, no es necesario que regreses al trabajo yo me haré cargo de lo que falta.- Le dijo Jimmy a la rubia.

-Ay gracias eres un amor por eso te quiero, acepto.- dijo la rubia bastante animada.

Mientras tanto el rubio se dirigía hacia el hospital y se detuvo frente a la florería.

-Buenos días.- saludo Albert.

-Buenos días joven, es un gusto verlo por aquí de nuevo.- dijo la anciana que lo había atendido anteriormente.

-Gracias. Me voy a llevar esta rosa.- El rubio había tomado una rosa blanca de invernadero.

-Es muy bonita joven, a su novia le va a encantar pero porque solo una.- le cuestiona la anciana.

-Mmm no sé, la vi y me gusto.

-Pues tiene muy buen gusto.

-Podría llevarla a esta dirección, junto con esto por favor.- el rubio le dio a la anciana el papel con la dirección, lo que debía tener escrito la tarjeta y una caja de chocolates.

-Claro que si enseguida mando al chico para que lo lleve.

-Lo más probable es que no haya nadie así que por favor dígale al chico que lo deje frente a la puerta.

-Está bien joven.- Albert pago por los servicios y se retiró rumbo al hospital.

Candy se fue directo a su casa después del desayuno, estaba que se caía de sueño, bajo del elevador y comenzó a buscar en su bolsa las llaves, de repente se dio cuenta de que había algo en la puerta.

-Veamos que es.- la rubia se agacho con algo de dificultad debido a su pie y recogió lo que había frente a la puerta, tomo la caja de chocolates junto con la rosa y abrió la puerta.

Entro a su apartamento y se fue directo a su cuarto, dejo las muletas de lado y se tumbó en su cama, se dio cuenta que en la caja de chocolates venia pegada una nota así que la quito y la leyó.

**"Eres el motivo por el cual despierto cada día. Atte. PB "**

-Ay qué lindo! -Dijo la rubia acompañado de un suspiro.- Pero qué tal si es un loco, acosador, psicópata y yo tan tranquila, Dios por favor no permitas que sea un loco ni que nada malo me suceda, por favor.

Se paró de la cama y fue por un vaso para poner la rosa en agua y la coloco a lado de su cama. Abrió la caja de chocolates y probo uno.

-Mmm que rico gracias PB están deliciosos y la flor esta hermosa. Por favor no seas un loco, mejor sé un chico guapo y encantador, que cosas dices Candy.-se reprochó la rubia, se volvió a acostar en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Se encontraba en el parque estaba sentada recargada en el pecho de un hombre, unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y sentía como respiraba sobre su cuello, ella se acurruco aún más, el hombre la abrazaba fuerte y la pegaba más hacia él.

-Te vas a quedar por siempre.- pregunto la rubia.

-Si.- fue todo lo que ella escucho por respuesta pero era un "si" firme, seguro no había dudado siquiera para contestar. El hombre deposito un tierno beso en su cuello y ella solo pudo sonreír ante tal acto.

Siguieron abrazados así unos minutos más hasta que ella decidió salir del abrazo, se levantó y comenzó a correr por el parque el chico la persiguió hasta que después de mucho correr la atrapo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-Te tengo eres mía.- la cargo y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

Caminaron por el parque tomados de la mano ella veía gente pasar, a los niños jugando y podía distinguir a todos con claridad excepto a él a pesar de que lo tenía a su lado no lograba distinguir su cara, era alto, delgado, cabello negro pero no podía distinguir más, no sentía miedo o inseguridad por no poder distinguirlo sino todo lo contrario se sentía inmensamente feliz.

En su camino se encontraron con una anciana que vendía rosas y se acercó a ellos para ofrecerles una.

-Joven, una rosa para su linda novia.- dijo la anciana.

Ella sintió como el la miraba aunque no podía ver su cara y justo en ese momento pudo verlo sonreír, era una sonrisa cálida, amable, llena de cariño, amor y ella pudo sentir como todos esos sentimientos eran solo para ella.

-Quiero esta por favor.- dijo el joven, tomo la rosa y le pago a la anciana.

-Son una linda pareja, ustedes están destinados el uno para el otro y en cada una de sus vidas se encontraran a pesar de todo siempre se volverán a encontrar para estar juntos.- dicho esto la anciana siguió su camino.

Él le entrego la rosa a la chica y beso su frente.

-Gracias es muy linda.- ella se paró de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de él, el hombre se agacho y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos para besarla, ese beso estaba cargado de sentimientos, amistad, amor, pasión todo lo que él sentía por ella lo quería transmitir en ese beso.

Se separaron con dificultad ya que ninguno de los dos quería abandonar los labios del otro pero al lograrlo continuaron caminando, llegaron al lago el sol se estaba ocultando y reflejaba un bello color naranja sobre el lago. Ella se acercó al barandal y sintió como él la abrazaba por la cintura así que puso sus manos sobre las de él y se recargo en su pecho, escuchaba claramente el latir de su corazón, se sentía tan bien así, estando entre sus brazos, sabía que ese era el único lugar donde estaba segura, protegida, era el lugar que ella había escogido para pasar el resto de su vida, ahí entre sus brazos era el único lugar donde quería estar.

- Eres el motivo por el cual despierto cada día.- le susurro el hombre muy bajito al oído. Ella se volteo para verlo pero aún seguía sin poder distinguir su cara, él solo puso sus labios sobre los de la rubia y se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso.

-Tic tic tic…. el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar sacándola de su sueño. Despertó y vio su celular, se dio cuenta que sonaba por que tenía el recordatorio de su cita con el doctor, afortunadamente lo había puesto media hora antes así que aún tenía tiempo para arreglarse un poco y llegar a tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de TrisChiba quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.**Sakura93 :mejora**

**Akire: y los pasientes seran premiados jiojijioji**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

PRETTY BOY

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La rubia toco con sus labios con los dedos, aún tenía la cálida sensación de aquel beso.

-Ojala fuera real.- dijo en un tono de tristeza.

-Candy no es momento de ponerse triste mejor date prisa y ponte linda para tu cita con el doctor.- se dijo así misma para levantarse el ánimo.

La rubia se arregló un poco, comió otro chocolate de la caja, lavo sus dientes y salió rumbo al hospital para ver a su querido doctor y de paso saber cómo seguía su pie.

Candy entro al consultorio siendo recibida con una gran sonrisa por parte del rubio.

-Buenas tardes Candy.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Andry .- el Dr. rió por la contestación de la rubia.

-Por favor siéntate ahí y revisemos tu pie.- le indico la mesa de exploración para que se sentara.

Albert se acercó hacia ella y lentamente le quito la férula con mucho cuidado y ternura acaricio su tobillo. La rubia ante tal acto simplemente se sonrojo.

-Trata de moverlo por favor.- le indico el Dr. a la rubia.

- Me duele.- dijo la rubia poniendo cara de puchero.

- Es normal que te duela, tu pie ha mejorado mucho tal vez te podamos quitar la férula antes de lo planeado.

-Eso sería genial y que le parece quitármela para este viernes.

-Candy es muy pronto apenas llevarías 2 semanas con la férula, tenía pensado que la tuvieras 3.

-Si lo sé pero es que tengo un evento muy importante ese día y no me gustaría tener que usarla. Me la puedo quitar por ese día.- y la rubia puso su mejor cara de puchero.

-Mmm… lo voy a pensar. ¿Has seguido las terapias tal cual te indique?

-Claro Dr. soy la mejor paciente que pueda tener.

-Lo voy a pensar pero con una condición.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cuál? - dijo la rubia no muy convencida.

- Que me acompañes a comer.- Dijo el Dr. no muy seguro de cuál sería la respuesta de la chica.

-Ahh! Eso claro que sí. Además me muero de hambre.- "Que bien me ha invitado a comer, esto es más de lo que esperaba, tal vez debería de invitarlo a la fiesta creo que tengo buenas probabilidades de que acepte"

-Entonces señorita permítame ponerle la férula y nos vamos a comer.

-Pero ¿que no tienes más pacientes que atender? - pregunto la rubia algo sorprendida.

-No, tú eres mi último paciente del día. Además te estaba esperando para comer.- La respuesta dejo sorprendida a la chica, la estaba esperando eso era una buena señal o no.

Le puso la férula a la chica y la ayudo a bajar, salieron del consultorio y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento del hospital, Candy debido a las muletas no podía caminar muy rápido así que Albert decidió ayudarla.

-Déjame ayudarte.- dijo el rubio y le quito las muletas a la chica.- Tu sostenlas y yo te llevo.- acto seguido tomo a la rubia en sus brazos.

-No, como crees. Baja me puedo caminar de verdad.

-Es mejor así, deja que yo te lleve ¿sí? – el rubio clavo sus ojos azul profundo en los de la rubia.

-Si está bien.- "Por Dios quien se puede resistir a esta mirada, como decirle que no"

Llegaron al auto del rubio, este abrió la puerta aun con la chica en sus brazos y le dejo suavemente en el asiento.

-Gracias.- murmuro Candy que aún seguía visiblemente roja.

Albert subió y encendió el auto.

-¿Te gusta la pasta? conozco un lugar donde preparan una pasta deliciosa.- pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, pues veamos si es tan buena como dices.

-Ya verás que sí.

Albert había planeado esta comida durante toda la noche, conocía el lugar perfecto, estaba a las afueras de chicago tenía una vista increíble del mar. No estaba muy seguro de si Candy lo acompañaría, pero planeo todo con mucho cuidado tenía todo el resto del día reservado especialmente para la rubia.

Al llegar al lugar el rubio ayudo a la chica a bajar del auto y entraron al lugar, la mejor mesa estaba reservada para el Dr. Andry y su acompañante así que ambos tomaron asiento.

-¡Qué maravilla, esta vista es hermosa! - dijo la rubia.

-Si es muy bella. ¿Estas lista para probar la mejor pasta del mundo?

-Lista, tengo mucha hambre.

Acompañaron su pasta con vino y ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar de sus respectivos platillos, de vez en cuando se miraban y platicaban sobre cosas triviales como el clima o lo bonito que era el restaurante.

-Tenía razón Dr. Andry la pasta estuvo deliciosa.

-Claro que tenía razón, pero sabes que es lo que me gusta más de este lugar.

-¿Qué? pregunto Candy.

-El postre, te recomiendo el helado de chocolate esta delicioso. ¿Quieres probarlo?

La rubia puso cara de niña chiquita de esas que ponen los niños cuando les va a dar algo que realmente les gusta, Albert solo sonrió por ver la cara que puso la rubia, tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla pero se contuvo.

-Sí, sí quiero.- respondió la rubia emocionada.- sabes el helado de chocolate es mi favorito.

-Pues pidamos el postre.- Albert le ordeno a la camarera los helados.

-Entonces Dr. Andry puedo prescindir de la férula por un día.

-Mmm… no lo sé.

-Anda di que sí, por favor, si? dijo Candy poniendo la mejor cara de puchero que tenía, nadie se podía resistir a ella incluso su padre había caído ante esa táctica varias veces.

-Ay Candy que voy a hacer contigo. Pero debes prometer que vas a cuidar tu pie además por qué tanta insistencia en quitártela.

-Es que tengo un evento del trabajo y no puedo ir así.

-Bueno está bien.- la cara de la rubia se ilumino con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias muchas gracias.

-Pero debes usar una venda para que tengas un mejor soporte en tu tobillo.

-Este bien.- dijo la rubia ya resignada.

-Aquí tiene sus helados.- dijo la camarera.

-Gracias.- dijeron ambos y la camarera se retiró.

-Y dime Albert que vas a hacer el viernes por la noche.- le pregunto la rubia.

-Pues nada, no tengo guardia y este fin de semana me toca descansar.

-Dime te gustaría acompañar a una linda rubia a una fiesta.

-Claro, ¿quién es la linda rubia? – dijo en tono sarcástico Albert.

-Como que quien, obvio que yo.- respondió Candy algo sentida por la contestación del rubio.

-Ah es que tú dijiste una linda rubia y yo creo que tú no eres linda.

-Ah no? – Candy se empezaba a molestar.

-No, tú eres hermosa.- Albert no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante el comentario solo esperaba no haberla hecho enfadar tanto.

-Gracias.- respondió la rubia la cual estaba sumamente sonrojada.

-Claro será un placer acompañarte. Dime cuando y a qué hora paso por ti.

-Es el viernes por la noche y si eres tan amable de pasar a mi casa a las 10.- la rubia no lo podía creer había aceptado de inmediato.

Candy disfrutaba su helado como niña pequeña y el rubio simplemente la observaba, estaba encantado con ella y no podía dejar de mirarla. Ambos terminaron su helado y salieron del lugar.

-Te gustaría caminar un poco antes de irnos.- pregunto el rubio.

-Si.- respondió la rubia y sonrió.

Caminaron rumbo a la playa, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y reflejaba colores hermosos sobre el mar. Al llegar a la arena a Candy se le dificultaba seguir avanzando pues las muletas se hundían, Albert al percatarse de esto tomo a la rubia en sus brazos y dejo los muletas en la arena.

-Así llegaremos más rápido.- dijo el rubio y la rubia puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Albert.

Antes de llegar a la orilla Albert se detuvo y bajo a la rubia.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Claro.- El rubio ayudo a la chica a sentarse y enseguida se sentó a su lado.

Podían sentir la brisa en sus rostros, el sol se ocultaba poco a poco dando paso a la noche.

-Y cómo es que una bella chica como tú vive sola.

-Es una larga historia.- y un suspiro se escapó de la chica.- pero te la resumo, hasta hace poco logre escapar de mis padres, no te creas es broma solo que hasta hace poco logre convencerlos de que soy una persona responsable y capaz de vivir sola. Tal vez porque soy mujer y siempre me han protegido a veces creo que demasiado no estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión pero al final no les quedo más que aceptarlo, creo que también influyo que a mi papá lo trasladaron de ciudad por trabajo y mi trabajo estaba aquí en Chicago, así que me busque un lindo apartamento y emprendí la aventura de vivir sola.

-Bueno pero tus padres te deben de querer demasiado por eso te cuidan tanto, no deberías tomarlo a mal.

-No no lo hago es solo que a veces siento que me cuidaban de más. Y tus padres como son.

-Mis padres eran geniales y también solían cuidarme mucho.

-¿Eran? – pregunto la rubia no muy segura si debía o no.

-Si eran, murieron en un accidente de automóvil cuando yo tenía 7 años.

-Lo siento.- dijo la rubia y tomo la mano del rubio la cual se encontraba sobre la arena.

Albert sintió la calidez de la mano de la rubia y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

-No te preocupes yo sé que donde quiera que estén aun cuidan de mi.- permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el rubio lo rompió.- ¿Cuál es el motivo de la fiesta?

-Va a ser el lanzamiento de unos jeans milagrosos.

-¿Como que milagrosos?

-Es que su función es realzar en trasero y hacer que las chicas luzcan una mejor figura.

-Ahh y para eso se necesita una fiesta.- pregunto sin entender del todo el mundo de la moda.

-Pues claro sin publicidad esto no funciona.

-Y debo de vestir de gala o como cualquier otro día.

-Casual pero tan guapo como siempre eh!

-Jajaja crees que soy guapo.- pregunto en tono seductor el rubio.

-Pues tan poco es para que te emociones pero sí creo que eres guapo.- respondió la rubia algo nerviosa por el tono que había usado el rubio.

-Vamos es hora de ir a casa.- dijo el rubio y ayudo a la chica a levantarse y enseguida la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a casa.

-Espera mis muletas.- el chico se agacho un poco para levantarlas y se las dio a la rubia para que las llevara.

En el trayecto a casa de la rubia no hablaron, iban tomados de la mano Candy contemplaba el paisaje y Albert se concentró en manejar.

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia Albert la acompaño hasta la puerta de su departamento. Candy abrió la puerta y no estaba muy segura de sí invitaba a pasar a Albert o no.

-Buenas noches.- dijo el rubio.

-Buenas noches.-

El rubio se acercó a Candy y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. La chica cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de los labios del chico. Albert se separó un poco, recargo su frente en la de la rubia y la vio a los ojos, no estaba seguro de si había hecho lo correcto pero al ver los ojos de la rubia sabía que ella deseaba ese beso tanto como él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de TrisChiba quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**MissAndrew: hola bienvenida un placer... es una historia bella... **

**Galaxylam84: ahiiiiii güila cuando leas este capitulo fiuuuuuuuuuuuuu... querras otra cosa..**

**cotapese: y él hombre mejora... estoy como gelatina...**

**passcusa: es muy linda y promete mejorar**

**Sakura93 :Adivina quien toma la adelantera e iniciativa?**

**Akire: Esa pecosa que invidia y saber que tuvo a los dos... pero si talvez en ptra vida pero cuidalo porque te lo gano a cualquiera de ellos si no es que a los 2 jijijijiji**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

PRETTY BOY

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Paso por ti mañana para comer.- pregunto el dueño de los ojos azul profundo.

-Si.- respondió la rubia la cual aún se encontraba en shock debido al beso.

-Y a donde paso por ti.

-Conoces la torre azul.

-Sí.

Candy se separó del rubio para buscar algo en su bolsa. La chica saco una tarjeta y se la dio al rubio.

-Esa es la dirección, en recepción pregunta por mí y Daisy te llevara a mi oficina.

-Está bien entonces nos vemos mañana.- El rubio se acercó nuevamente a la rubia y la beso, el beso comenzó con un simple rose de labios pero se profundizo, ninguno de los dos quería abandonar los labios del otro pero el aire les estaba faltando, Candy se apartó un poco para tomar aire pero el rubio atrapo sus labios nuevamente, después de unos segundos el rubio se apartó y le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia.

-Hasta mañana bonita.

-Hasta mañana.- respondió la rubia a la cual aún le faltaba el aliento debido al beso. Candy se quedó en la puerta hasta que vio entrar al rubio al elevador después entro a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se acostó a en su cama aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, aun podía sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, ese beso le había encantado.

El Dr. Andry manejaba rumbo a su casa pensado en los dulces labios de la rubia. Había dado un paso muy importante la beso y ella le respondió y vaya que le había respondido, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios con tan solo recordarlo.

Ambos esperaban con ansia el día siguiente para poder probar el dulce sabor de los labios del otro

Candy se encontraba trabajando cuando recibió una llamada de la recepción pidiendo autorización para dejar pasar a un mensajero.

-Candy aquí hay un chico que dice que viene de parte del DR. Andry , ¿lo dejo pasar? – pregunto Daisy la recepcionista.

-Sí, déjalo pasar, por favor.- "De parte de Albert, ¿Qué será?" se preguntó la rubia.

Enseguida apareció un chico con un enorme arreglo de rosas, era preciosos tenia rosas de todos colores.

-¿Dónde lo pongo?

-En el escritorio, por favor.- Candy busco su bolso para sacar algo de dinero y darle propina al chico.

-Firme aquí de recibido.- Candy frimo y le dio la propina al chico este dio las gracias y salió de su oficina.

La rubia busco la tarjeta y al encontrarla rápidamente la abrió para leerla.

**"Para la rubia más hermosa sobre la Tierra. Me encantan tus labios.**

**Atte. Albert."**

Candy sonrió ante el mensaje, después de todo el Dr. Andry no era tan serio como aparentaba.

-Vaya vaya, están lindas las flores.- dijo Jimmy .- ¿Quién te las mando? Será que la pequeña Candy tiene galán después de tanto tiempo.

-No te burles Jimmy , primero no soy tan pequeña, segundo si tengo galán y tercero no te voy a decir quien es.- dijo la rubia un poco seria.

-Ahhh Candy que mala eres anda dime quien es, lo conozco. Dime por favor, si anda si di que sí.- decía Jimmy en tono de súplica.

-No, no pienso decirte nada y además no lo conoces.

-¿Y lo voy a conocer pronto?- pregunto intrigado el castaño claro.

-Tal vez, y ya no preguntes que ni pienso decirte nada más.

-Ahh eres muy mala Candy, está bien. Vine a preguntarte como va todo para la fiesta del viernes.

-No te preocupes está todo listo y bajo control.- dijo la rubia muy segura.

-Perfecto! Ya sabía yo que podía confiar en ti. Bueno Candy me voy de vacaciones pero te veo el viernes para la gran fiesta.

-Si cuídate y salúdame a a tu Dorothy.

Jimmy salió con una sonrisa en el rostro no solo porque todo estaba listo para el evento del viernes sino también porque su querida amiga se veía feliz, de verdad deseaba que este chico fuera el indicado y que hiciera inmensamente feliz a su amiga porque ella se lo merecía.

Candy se quedó contemplando las flores e inmediatamente la imagen de Albert acercándose a ella le vino a la mente, se quedó perdida en sus recuerdos unos instantes hasta que el teléfono la saco de su ensoñación.

-Dime Daisy.

-KuKi quiere hablar contigo.

-Comunícamelo por favor.

La rubia comenzó a hablar con su amigo acerca de unas fotos que necesitaba para el evento, de los preparativos y de muchas cosas más sin darse cuenta de que ya era la hora de la comida y que cierto rubio se encontraba observándola desde la puerta.

El rubio se acercó sigilosamente a la rubia y esta estaba tan entretenida que no noto su presencia hasta que él le hablo al iodo.

-Nos vamos.- su tono era por demás seductor y la rubia sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo.

-Albert.- dijo sorprendida.- si dame unos segundos.- la chica se despidió de su amigo y tomo su bolso.- Lista, nos podemos ir.

-Pues en marcha, pero antes.- dijo el rubio y se acercó a la rubia y la beso, el beso estaba cargado de ansiedad, de ansiedad por volver a probar los dulces labios de la rubia.

-Yo también te extrañe.- dijo la rubia y sonrió.

-Al salir de la oficina de Candy el rubio tomo su mano, cuando pasaron frente a la recepción Daisy aun no salía de su asombro de ver al guapo del Dr. Andry , cuando por poco queda en shock al verlo salir de la mano de Candy.

-Candy.- llamo Daisy.

-Dime Daisy.- volteo a ver la rubia a su amiga y por respuesta solo obtuvo una gran sonrisa y los pulgares de Daisy levantados en señal de aprobación, la rubia solo pudo devolver la sonrisa.

Albert como siempre se portaba de lo más lindo ayudando a Candy con sus muletas y no perdía la oportunidad de tomarla en sus brazos según él porque así era más rápido porque al paso de Candy no llegarían nunca.

La comida fue de lo más tranquila y ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad de probar los labios del otro, desde hacía tanto tiempo ambos deseaban estar así que ahora que tenían la oportunidad no pensaban desperdiciarla, parecían niños con juguete nuevo no hacían otra cosa que besarse.

Albert llevo de nuevo a la rubia a su trabajo al terminar la comida y le prometió que pasaría por ella para llevarla a su casa. Cuando Candy llego a la oficina Daisy y Jimmy la estaban esperando para bombardearla con preguntas acerca del rubio.

-No pienso decirles nada.- dijo Candy tajantemente y le pareció muy divertida la cara que pusieron sus amigos.

-Pero Candy, por favor.- pidió Daisy.

-No le voy a decir nada por ahora.- ante esta respuesta ambos sonrieron esperanzados.- el día de la fiesta ustedes comprobaran que sucede.

-Hecho.- dijeron ambos y salieron de la oficina.

Y tal como lo prometió el encantador Dr. Andry paso por la rubia para luego llevarla a su casa.

El resto de la semana fue un cambio brusco para ambos ya que trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos pero a veces debido a lo ajetreado de sus respectivos trabajos no se podía. Cuando no podían comer juntos se ponían de acuerdo para salir a cenar o incluso para desayunar.

El jueves por la mañana Candy se dio cuenta que no tenía que ponerse para la fiesta del viernes y necesitaba un vestido que dejara a Albert con la boca abierta, tomo el teléfono y le marco Annie.

-Amiga tanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo Candy.

-Hola Candy, pero no mientas tiene poco que nos vimos tú quieres algo.

-Ay Annie siempre me descubres, que te parece si te invito a comer y me acompañas a comprar un vestido para el evento que tengo el viernes.

-Está bien pero solo si prometes decirme toda la verdad ya que estoy segura de que hay un chico de por medio.

-Toda la verdad, nos vemos a las dos en el centro comercial.

-Si en la heladería, nos vemos.

Cuando Candy y Annie se encontraron lo primero que hizo la pelinegra fue comenzar a preguntar.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿de dónde lo conoces?...

-Tranquila Annie, respira y te contare todo.

Candy comenzó a contarle a su amiga todo acerca de todo lo acontecido con Albert con lujo de detalle.

-Te lo dije Candy, yo lo sabía, siempre supe que él se moría por tus huesitos pero como siempre no me hiciste caso.

-Ay Annie no me des sermones, solo tengo una duda crees que esto para él sea serio.

-Claro que si amiga porque lo dudas.

-No sé, nunca me ha pedido que seamos novios o que salga exclusivamente con él, son tonterías verdad.- pregunto la rubia algo preocupada.

-Candy como no va a ser enserio si se la ha pasado toda la semana contigo y te cuida más que tus papas.

-Jajaja creo que tienes razón.

-Claro yo siempre la tengo.- dijo orgullosa la pelinegra.

Después de comer comenzaron a buscar el vestido. Algunos que a Candy le gustaban aAnnie no y viceversa, no lograban ponerse de acuerdo hasta que por fin encontraron un vestido negro strapless con bordados blancos.

Candy se lo probo y le quedaba de maravilla, se amoldaba perfecto a su cuerpo y hacia resaltar su blanca piel, además de que le permitía enseñar sus largas piernas ya que el vestido le quedaba por arriba de la rodilla lo único malo era la férula pero su querido doctor ya le había dado permiso de quitársela ese día.

Annie quedo encantada ahora solo faltaban los zapatos así que se fueron a buscarlos, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos eran altos puntiagudos y se ataban del tobillo lo cual permitiría disimular la vende que Candy usaría para no lastimar su pie.

La mañana del viernes fue muy agitada para Candy ya que se encargó de revisar que hasta el más mínimo detalle para el evento quedara perfecto, después tuvo una reunión con Jimmy y este la invito a comer.

La rubia estaba ansiosa por que la fiesta comenzara y esto se debía a dos razones la primera dejar impresionados a los ejecutivos de la firma de ropa y la segunda ver qué cara pondría Albert cuando la viera con ese vestido.

Candy llego a su casa alrededor de las 8 de la noche y tenía dos horas para alistarse ya que el Dr. Andry pasaría por ella a las 10. Decidió darse un baño relajante en tina para calmar un poco sus nervios después de eso puso manos a la obra para sorprender a Albert, empezando por la lencería era toda negra y con detalles de encaje después el vestido y el maquillaje el cual era aligero pero la hacía lucir aún más hermosa, se recogió el pelo en un moñito algo despeinado para que no se viera tan serio esto permitía que sus hombros y parte de su espalda resaltaran y por último los zapatos, siguiendo la instrucciones de su doctor se puso la venda al principio se sintió rara ya que no apoyaba de todo el pie pero con el tiempo se acostumbró.

De repente tocaron el timbre y la rubia volteo a ver el reloj aún faltaba tiempo para que llegara Albert así que decidió ir a ver quién podría ser.

-¿Quién será? Albert es puntal y no creo que se haya adelantado.- al abrir la puerta la rubia no encontró a nadie, solo encontró en el suelo una rosa blanca y una nota la cual decía "Gracias por tu sonrisa el solo verla me alegra el día. Atte. PB"

-Otra vez PB, ¿quién serás? Por más que pienso no tengo idea de quién eres.- la rubia entro a su departamento sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba y fue a poner la rosa junto con las demás que le había enviado PB.

Minutos después el timbre sonó nuevamente y la rubia estaba casi segura de que estaba vez si era Albert porque ya eran las 10, se retoco el maquillaje y fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla la rubia se encontró con los ojos azul profundo del Dr. que por cierto se veía muy guapo, usaba unos jeans con una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados lo cual dejaba ver que al Dr. Andry le daba tiempo de hacer ejercicio, por su parte Albert quedo impactado al ver a Candy.

-"Dios se ve bellísima, y esas piernas. No Albert no puedes tener pensamientos pecaminosos en estos momentos." Buenas noches, te ves hermosa.- dijo el rubio y beso suavemente a la rubia.

-Gracia tu tampoco te ves mal.- dijo la rubia a la cual le estaban ganado los nervios ya que el Dr. se veía guapísimo.

-Nos vamos.-

-Si ya estoy más que lista.- y salieron rumbo a la fiesta.

En el camino Candy se la paso contándole a Albert todo lo que había sufrido por la mañana y el la escuchaba poniéndole la mayor atención posible ya que el atuendo de la chica era una gran distracción.

Al llegar al lugar entraron inmediatamente y tomaron asiento en la mesa que tenían asignada, minutos después Albert se fue a la barra por bebidas para ambos dejando a la rubia sola. Enseguida llego Jimmy con su esposa y comenzaron a platicar muy animadamente, Albert a lejos vio como un chico estaba platicando con muchas confiancitas con su novia así que decidió regresar con ella lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar junto a la rubia se dio cuenta de que también había otra chica con ellos, Candy al percatarse de que el rubio estaba de regreso decidió presentarlo a sus amigos.

-Jimmy , Dorothy les presento a Albert Andry , Albert ellos son mi jefe y gran amigo Jimmy y ella es su esposa Dorothy.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Albert Andry , el novio de Candy.- dijo el rubio que ahora que sabía que el chico tenia esposa estaba más tranquilo pero quería dejar muy claro que Candy era su novia, por su parte la rubia esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar decir esto al rubio.

-Mira nada más que escondido tenías a esta guapura.- dijo Dorothy

-Oye! Y yo que.- replico Jimmy y ante esto todos rieron.

El cuarteto continuo platicando hasta que la música se los permitió ya que en cuanto esta empezó a sonar Dorothy le pidió a Jimmy que bailaran y le dijo a Albert que él también debía de bailar con la rubia y este así lo hizo.

La rubia movía todo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música dejando hechizado a Albert que no hacia otra cosa más que verla y tratar de seguirle el paso después de todo las salidas a antros con George y Archie en Londres habían rendido frutos ya que el también bailaba bastante bien.

Candy comenzó a bailar un poco más provocativa y ante esto el rubio sonrió, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más hacia su cuerpo.

-Le gusta como bailo Dr. Andry .- pregunto la rubia en tono sensual.

-Me encanta.- dijo el rubio y la beso el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso incluso ya habían dejado de bailar, al separarse ambos sonrieron y continuaron bailando.

Después vino la presentación de los jeans junto con el desfile y luego continúo la fiesta. Candy y Albert se la habían pasado bailando ya eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando el evento se dio por terminado, todos los directivos y Jimmy quedaron fascinados con el evento por lo cual felicitaron a la rubia y se despidieron.

Se encontraban camino a casa se la rubia cuando de repente hablo Albert.

-Di sí o no.- pregunto el rubio, la rubia lo volteo a ver algo extrañada y sonrió.

-Si!- ante esto el rubio tomo otro camino muy distinto al que llevaba a casa de la chica.

-Se puede saber a qué acabo de decir que si.- pregunto la rubia.

El rubio se orilló, beso a la rubia de una forma muy apasionada y al separarse de ella la vio directo a los ojos, esos ojos azul celeste que le daban tanta esperanza y alegría.

-Ya lo veras.- dijo el, la beso suavemente en los labios y continuo por el nuevo camino.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de TrisChiba quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**passcusa: sip es que la autora ya la termino y por eso la actualizo por dia jejeje... aunque se acabara pronto**

**Sakura93 : que mente... que pensaria de ti el rubio... al saber lo que crees de él!**

**Akirem: jajajajaja... dejame pensarlo echemolo a volado te parece? y recuerda que es Albert un amorcito asi que me lleve al triangilo de las bermudas si quiere**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

PRETTY BOY

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El auto se encontraba ya en la carretera, llevaban ya alrededor de dos horas de camino Candy se encontraba ya en brazos de Morfeo y Albert se encontraba concentrado en el camino, sabía que no tardarían en llegar el amanecer se aproximaba y quería llegar justo a tiempo para observarlo.

A lo lejos el rubio diviso una cabaña la cual se encontraba a las orillas del mar, ese lugar era su refugio siempre solía ir solo pero sin darse cuenta decidió llevar a Candy era algo que deseaba compartir con ella.

Estaciono el auto, se quedó unos momentos contemplando a la rubia se veía tan hermosa dormida, el verla si le provocaba cuidarla y protegerla estaba seguro que a su lado iba a ser muy feliz y que haría todo lo posible porque ella se sintiera de la misma manera, no quería despertarla así que decidió cargarla y llevarla dentro de la cabaña, abrió la puerta de la cabaña y acomodo el sillón para recostarla ahí, bajo a la rubia del auto con suma delicadeza y la recostó en el sillón.

La cabaña era de lo más acogedora así que estaba seguro de que disfrutarían su estancia en el lugar, fue a revisar en la cocina pero se encontró con que no había ningún tipo de alimento solo café así que preparo un poco ya que el clima era fresco, sirvió dos tazas y se dirigió a la sala en busca de la rubia.

El rubio despertó a la chica dándole un suave beso en los labios. Candy despertó debido a la calidez que sintió en sus labios y cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con los azul profundo del rubio.

-Hemos llegado dormilona.- dijo Albert.

-Mmm… buenos días.- dijo algo dormida la rubia.- y ha donde es que hemos llegado.- pregunto.

-A mi escondite, ven hay algo que quiero que veas.- dijo el rubio, la ayudo a levantarse y le dio la taza de café.

Salieron por la enorme puerta de cristal la cual brindaba una vista maravillosa, dejaba ver el mar en todo su esplendor y aun mejor comenzaba a amanecer. Se sentaron en las escaleras para observar el amanecer, Candy tembló un poco debido a que hacia algo de frío, el rubio lo noto y la abrazo para brindarle un poco de calor, la rubia se refugió en su pecho y contemplaron el amanecer sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Después del bello amanecer Candy bostezo, se encontraba cansada ya que la semana había sido muy agitada y Albert lo noto.

-Ven vamos a dormir un poco, después iremos por comida y algo de ropa al pueblo.- la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

Albert la condujo a la habitación, la cual tenía una cama enorme cubierta con sabanas de seda negra, todo en la habitación estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio.

-Tú dormirás aquí y yo en el sillón.- dijo el rubio.

-Pero la cama es lo suficientemente amplia para los dos.- dijo la rubia con un tono inocente.

-No te incomodaría dormir conmigo.

-Claro que no Dr. Andry, siempre y cuando no sea de lo que da patadas al dormir no hay problema.- dijo la chica y sonrió.

-Esta bien deja busco algo de ropa para dormir.- dijo el ojiazul y comenzó a buscar en los cajones.

-Toma creo que esto te servirá.- y le dio una playera negra de algodón.- y este para mi.- era un pantalón de pijama negro.

-A que adivino, que te gusta el negro o me equivoco.- dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico.

-No, no te equivocas.- el rubio sonrió ante el comentario.

-Bueno Dr. Andry de la vuelta para que me pueda cambiar.

-Ahh si claro, mejor voy por un poco más de café y te dejo cambiar.- dijo el rubio algo sonrojado.

Albert fue a la cocina por un poco de café para ambos, Candy se quitó el vestido y se entretuvo viendo la habitación y no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio entro nuevamente a la habitación, este dejo las tazas en una mesita y cuando volteo se encontró con la rubia en ropa interior saliendo del baño, era una visión exquisita ver el contraste del negro de la lencería de la rubia y su blanca piel, pero decido que lo mejor era dar la vuelta y hablar para que la chica notara su presencia.

-Te traje más café.- ante esto la rubia dio un respingo.

-Espera aun no voltees.- dijo la rubia y se puso lo más rápido que pudo la playera, lo cual le quedaba a la mitad del muslo.- Ya puedes dar la vuelta.

El rubio volteo pero le causo ternura ver a la rubia con su playera la cual le quedaba grande pero aun así la hacía ver hermosa y por demás provocativa.

-Yo me voy a cambiar en el baño, en la mesa está tu café.- dijo el rubio y se dirigió al baño.

La rubia fue por su tasa de café le dio un trago y fue a deshacer la cama y se metió en ella, vio salir al rubio del baño tenía el torso descubierto ya que solo usaba el pantalón de pijama, tenía unos abdominales envidiables, sus brazos eran fuertes y marcados ahora entendía por qué la cargaba con tanta facilidad.

-Estas bien así o quieres otra cobija.- pregunto el rubio.

-Así estoy bien, gracias. A dormir Dr. Andry!

-A dormir señorita White.

Albert se acomodó al otro lado de la cama y ambos se dispusieron a dormir, pero no les resulto del todo fácil ya que saber que el otro se encontraba cerca les complicaba la tarea.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se fueron acercando al centro de la cama y cuando Candy volteo para ver a Albert este se encontraba de frente a ella, ambos comenzaron a reírse de nervios.

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir.- pregunto el rubio.

-No, y la verdad me siento muy cansada.

-Mmm… que podremos hacer para dormir.- y el rubio se quedó pensando.

-No sé, pero se aceptan sugerencias.- dio la rubia.

-Pues cuando era niño y no podía dormir mi mamá me abrazaba y me quedaba dormido.

-Crees que si me abrazas me duerma.- pregunto la rubia en tono inocente.

-Pues si quieres podemos intentarlo.- dijo el rubio.

-Sí, no me parece mala idea.- Albert se acercó a la rubia y esta se acomodó en su pecho, él la abrazo, respiro el aroma de su pelo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, ambos cerraron sus ojos y el sueño poco a poco los fue venciendo a ellos y a los nervios que sentían de estar así de juntos.

Durmieron hasta el mediodía, Albert fue el primero en despertar y se quedó contemplando a Candy la cual seguía recostada en su pecho, ella lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con lo de él, le dio una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- dijo la rubia en tono adormilado.

-Buenos días dormilona. Que te parece si vamos al pueblo a hacer las compras.

-Si, además necesito algo de ropa y otros zapatos.

-Creo que tengo algo que te puede servir por el momento.- dicho esto el rubio se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar en la otra habitación.- Lo encontré yo creo que si te queda.- y entro nuevamente a la habitación donde aún estaba Candy y le entrego un vestido blanco.

La rubia tomo el vestido, era hermoso blanco de tirantes con bordados.- Deja me lo pruebo.- se fue directo al baño para probárselo, el vestido le quedaba perfecto se ajustaba a su torso resaltando su pecho y le quedaba holgado de la cadera hacia abajo, se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaba el vestido y no entendía como Albert tenía un vestido así. Salió del baño para mostrarle al Dr. Andry lo bien que le quedaba el vestido.

-¿Cómo es que usted Dr. Andry tiene un vestido así de lindo? ¿Que alguna de sus novias lo olvido? – dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico.

-No, nunca he traído a ninguna persona a este lugar de hecho tu eres la primera. Ten espero sean de tu número. – le dio unas sandalias blancas que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido. – Ese vestido era de mi madre y esta nuestra casa de playa solíamos venir mucho cuando era niño.- dijo en tono melancólico.

La rubia se sorprendió ante su respuesta y al ver su cara no supo que hacer así que solo se acercó a él, lo abrazo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Gracias, pero no crees que a tu mamá le moleste que use su vestido.

-No estoy seguro que a ella le hubiera encantado que lo tuvieras.- dijo el rubio y sonrió.- Además se te ve muy bien, te bañas tu primero o yo?

-Yo porque me tardo mucho.- la rubia se fue directo al baño, trato de no tardarse tanto como acostumbraba porque la verdad se moría de hambre, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla.

-Dr. Andry su turno.- dijo la rubia.

Albert se encontraba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro, al escuchar a Candy volteo a verla y vaya sorpresa que se llevó, vio simplemente con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo, la gotas de agua reposaban sobre sus hombros resbalando lentamente y su cabello completamente mojado, recordó a la niña que conoció en la preparatoria, su sonrisa no había cambiado en nada pero ahora no era más una niña, era una hermosa mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Si ya voy.- y se fue directo a darse un baño de agua fría.

Candy se puso el vestido junto con las sandalias que le había dado el rubio, todo le quedaba perfecto y a ella le encantaba ese vestido. Se dejó el cabello suelto y su maquillaje era muy ligero. Albert salió vestido del baño con el cabello aun alborotado lo cual le causo ternura a la rubia, se acercó a él, le acomodo el cabello con las manos y lo beso, él instintivamente puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y profundizo el beso, continuaron así unos momentos hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

-Nos vamos Dr. Andry por que no se usted pero yo me muero de hambre.

-No solo tu bonita, yo también.- la rubia sonrió ante su respuesta le encantaba cuando le decía bonita, él tomo su mano y salieron de la casa.

Llegaron al pueblo en 15 minutos y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un lugar para comer. Encontraron un pequeño restaurante que se veía muy agradable y comieron ahí y de postre Candy se comió una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Después de la comida caminaron por el pueblo compraron comida suficiente para su estancia en el lugar y ropa para Candy y por supuesto que no podía faltar el traje de baño ya que ella por nada del mundo se perdería el mar.

En cuanto llegaron la rubia fue a ponerse el traje de baño y con su mejor cara de puchero convenció al rubio de que fueran al mar.

- Albert serías tan amable de ponerme bloqueador.- pidió la rubia.

-Claro.- y el rubio comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de la rubia, su piel se sentía suave y se preguntó cómo seria sentir esa piel tan suave en contra de la suya.- Listo, ya termine.

-Deja te pongo yo a ti, no queremos que el Dr. Andry termine con la piel quemada o si.- dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico y comenzó a untarle bloqueador en esa bien formada espalda.

-Vamos.- dijo la rubia y tomo de la mano al rubio y lo llevo en dirección al mar.

El mar se encontraba de lo más tranquilo, permitiendo que ambos disfrutaran de esa tranquilidad. Candy se quedó parada unos segundo contemplando la belleza del lugar cuando sintió que algo rozo su pierna, volteo y no vio al rubio por ningún lugar, lo llamo pero él no aparecía por ningún lugar de repente sintió como algo la levanto y comenzó a gritar.

Albert la tenía sujetada firmemente por la cintura la había levantado un poco y ella cómenos a gritar.

-Te tengo.- dijo el rubio y la rubia se sujetó a él.

-Eres un tonto me asustaste.- dijo la rubia a la vez que ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

-Lo siento no era mi intención.- se disculpó el rubio y se acercó a la rubia para besarla. El beso aumento su intensidad y el rubio recorrió con su lengua los labios de la rubia y ella por su parte lo dejo entrar así que sus lenguas comenzaron un baile que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, el mar los mecía lentamente mientras ellos continuaban con ese beso.

Se separaron después de un largo tiempo y se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, la rubia se abrazó más a él y el rubio la tomo en sus brazos y la saco del mar.

-Vamos a preparar la cena, ¿sí? – pregunto el rubio. La rubia asintió y se recargo en su pecho.

Ambos se metieron a al baño para quitarse la sal del cuerpo, el agua caía suavemente sobre sus cuerpos, Albert recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos y ella simplemente cerro los ojos al sentir las fuertes manos del rubio recorrer su cuerpo, una vez que sus manos terminaron el recorrido prosiguieron sus labios, comenzó dándole un suave beso en la boca y bajo al cuello dio pequeños besos por todo el cuello bajando hasta el espacio que se forma entre los senos y dio un dulce beso en el lugar, la rubia dejo escapar un suspiro a la vez que abrió los ojos tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo beso, a él le hubiera encantado besar un poco más de esa parte del cuerpo de la rubia pero el top de su traje de baño no se lo permitió.

Continuaron besándose mientras la pequeñas manos de la rubia recorrían la espalda del rubio y subían hasta su cabeza para alborotarle el cabello, Candy rió ante su acción y el rubio se perdió en su risa, le gustaba verla contenta y le encantaba el brillo que desprendía sus ojos cuando reía, salieron del baño y se cambiaron para preparar la cena.

Después de cenar se sentaron a ver una película, la rubia se acomodó en el pecho del rubio y casi al final de la película se quedó dormida, Albert termino de verla, apago la tv y llevo a la rubia en su brazos hasta la habitación la dejo suavemente en la cama, se quitó la playera y se acostó, se quedó observando el techo pensando en lo acontecido cuando sintió como la rubia se acomodaba nuevamente en su pecho y se abrazaba a él, el por su parte la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches Pequeña.- dijo muy bajito el rubio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de TrisChiba quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**passcusa: leela las veces que quieras****! y se va a poner mejor esperate no mas**

**Sakura93: siiiiiiii... es una suertudota... tenemos que pedirle la receta...**

**Akirem: salio cruz te gane! jijijijijiji...ahhhhh una cosita mas no te enojes es para ponerle mas emosion jeje**

**Cotapece: verdad que se antoja uno en Casa... AYYYYYYYYYYYY**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

PRETTY BOY

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde la visita a la casa de la playa Candy ya se encontraba bien de su pie y todo iba viento en popa, ninguno de los dos le podía pedir más a la vida estaban con la persona que amaban y eso era lo que siempre habían esperado.

-Din dong.- llamaban a la puerta de Candy eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana.

La rubia fue a atender el llamado y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas con lilas y yerberas , era el mismo chico que solía llevarle las rosas, por lo menos iba a visitarla una vez por semana entregar el envío y otras simplemente aparecían las rosas en la puerta.

-Hola señorita White, esto es para usted.- dijo el chico de la florería.

-Gracias - -dijo la rubia y le dio la propina al chico.

-De nada.- dijo el chico a la vez que se alejaba rumbo al elevador.

-Espera.- pidió la rubia

-Dígame señorita en que la puedo ayudar.

-Tu sabes quién es la persona que manda las flores.- pregunto la rubia ya que últimamente le intrigaba la situación, a veces creía que podía ser un psicópata otras un chico muy lindo y otras no tenía ni la menor idea.

-Pues que no las manda su novio.- pregunto el chico algo intrigado.

-No.- dijo la rubia dudando.- tú has visto al chico que las manda.

-No señorita yo solo hago las entregas y rara vez estoy cuando se hacen los pedidos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.- dijo la rubia, el chico se fue y ella cerró su puerta.

Últimamente no podía sacarse de la cabeza a PB no es que no pensara en Albert sino que le intrigaba quien era esa persona y por qué nunca se había presentado ante ella, los mensajes de las tarjetas siempre eran ambiguos y ya no sabía que pensar.

La rubia entro a su casa coloco las flores en un jarrón y fue directo a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, había quedado para desayunar con Albert y se verían en el café que estaba cerca del hospital. Antes de salir de su casa se detuvo para leer la tarjeta que acompañaba a las flores y esta decía:

"Sin darte cuenta alegras mis días y mi único propósito es hacerte feliz Atte. PB"

Se quedó pensando quien podía ser PB tal vez era alguien del trabajo, pero no ella los conocía muy bien a todos y si de algo estaba segura es que ninguno de ellos sentía algo por ella que no fuera amistad y cariño, pero ya pensaría después que se le iba a hacer tarde para ver a su querido Dr.

Al llegar al café Albert ya la estaba esperando se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del rincón ese era su lugar favorito porque nadie los molestaba, se encontraba de espaldas a la rubia así que esta aprovecho la situación, se acercó lentamente al rubio y le tapo los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy.- le dijo muy bajito al oído, lo que provoco que unos escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo del rubio, como adoraba esa sensación que solo ella podía causarle.

-Eres mi hermoso ángel.- dijo al rubio al tiempo que tomaba las manos que cubrían sus ojos.

-Bien dicho Dr. Andry.- dijo la rubia y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra el Dr. atrapo los suaves labios de la chica entre los suyos obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas.

-Buenos días.- dijo el rubio al separarse pero la rubia sonrió y continuo con el beso el cual tardo en terminar. La rubia se levantó de las piernas del rubio para tomar asiento.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy srita. White?

-Yo opino que unos hotcakes con jugo de naranja y fruta no me caerían nada mal.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

-Por fin ya es viernes y mañana vas a ser todo mío ¿verdad? – pregunto la rubia temiendo la respuesta.

-Amor te tengo una noticia.- y el rubio puso cara de decepción.

-Y porque creo que no me va a gustar esa noticia.- dijo la rubia en tono triste y poniendo una enorme cara de puchero.

-Soy tuyo a partir de hoy a las 6 de la tarde.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Qué bien! – Dijo la rubia visiblemente emocionada.- Dr. Andry no vuelva a jugar conmigo de esa manera.

-Lo siento amor es que me gusta ver que carita vas a poner.- se disculpó el doctor y le dio un beso a la rubia.

Ordenaron el desayuno y se pusieron a platicar acerca del trabajo del Dr. Andry que últimamente había estado muy ocupado lo cual a veces le impedía pasar todo el tiempo que deseaba con su linda novia, pero hoy iba a estar con ella desde las 6 de la tarde y no pensaba dejarla hasta el lunes.

Terminaron el desayuno y se retiraron del café, Albert llevo a la rubia a su trabajo y de ahí se dirigió al hospital.

El día transcurrió con algunos problemillas para la rubia ya que aún no le confirmaban ciertas locaciones para la nueva sesión de fotos pero después de muchas llamadas todo había quedado listo. En cuanto al rubio su día resulto bastante pesado ya que tuvo un par de cirugías de emergencia pero logro terminar a tiempo para pasar por su novia a la hora acordada.

El rubio pasó a recoger a la rubia a su trabajo y de ahí fueron a su casa a recoger sus cosas, se suponía que Candy era la secuestradora pero no contó con que el rubio ya tenía todo planeado.

El rubio esperaba ese viaje desde que habían regresado de la casa de la playa, le había encantado pasar tiempo a solas con la chica y a decir verdad en estos últimos meses no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, su plan era llevarla a las montañas a una cabaña cerca de las aguas termales.

Llegaron a casa de la rubia, esta enseguida fue a su recamara para preparar su maleta pensaba secuestrar a su novio pero no estaba consciente de la sorpresa que le esperaba.

-¿Que más tengo que llevar? Solo me dijiste ropa cómoda.- pregunto la rubia.

-Ah si se me olvidaba también lleva traje de baño.

-Perdón!- dijo la rubia algo desorientada por la respuesta – vamos a regresar a la cabaña de tu familia – pregunto intrigada la rubia.

-Mmm no te lo puedo decir.- dijo muy serio el rubio

-Anda amor dime.- y la rubia se acercó peligrosamente al rubio poniendo su mejor cara de puchero.

-No o no sería sorpresa y no me pongas esa cara.- no soportaba cuando le ponía esa cara no le podía decir que no a esa cara pero arruinaría la sorpresa así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo.

-Ah que malo eres conmigo.

-Ya apúrate a terminar tu maleta para que nos podamos ir.

-Si ya voy, es usted muy malo Dr. Andry .

-Ay si malísimo pero así me quieres o no?

-Pues la verdad no no lo quiero.- dijo la rubia muy seria y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su habitación. El rubio se quedó parado sin entender la reacción de su novia, no creía que fuera para tanto y lo que le contesto le dolió.

La rubia dio la vuelta sin que el rubio se percatara y corrió hacia sus brazos este solo sintió el impacto del pequeño cuerpo de la rubia.

-No doctor Andry no lo quiero lo AMO.- se paró de puntitas para alcanzar los labios del rubio y lo beso.

El doctor se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de Candy, ella le había dicho que lo amaba él sabía desde hace mucho que amaba a esa chica pero pensó que ella iba a tardar mucho en decirlo., sentía la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos y lo único que pudo hacer fue profundizar más el beso. Al separarse el rubio se quedó contemplando a la rubia la vio directo a los ojos y le dijo

-Yo también te amo.- y la beso nuevamente, se separó lentamente de ella y le dio un beso en la frente.- Ve a terminar tu maleta amor.

-Si.- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación.

El rubio se quedó perdido en los pasos de su novia y contemplo cada uno de los movimientos que ella hizo para llegar a su habitación, se veía tan hermosa su cabello yendo de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus caderas, así que decido seguirla. La tomo por la cintura sin que ella lo notara le dio suavemente la vuelta para poder besarla hasta cansarse aunque él estaba seguro de que ese día nunca llegaría. Se besaron hasta que la intensidad fue en aumento y termino recostando a la rubia sobre su cama se separó un poco de ella y le sonrió y pudo ver el ramo de rosas blancas sobre su buró y sonrió picadamente.

-¿Qué sucede amor? que ya no piensas besarme.

-Claro que sí, te voy a comer a besos.- y dicho esto el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia provocando uno que otro suspiro.

-Dr. Andry si seguimos así me voy a perder mi sorpresa.

-Tienes razón es mejor que nos vayamos para darte tu sorpresa.- Al rubio no le gustó mucho la interrupción pero sabía que tenía 3 noches a Candy para el solo y no pensaba desaprovecharlas.

Salieron del departamento de Candy ya las termas que se encontraban alrededor de 3 horas de camino, como la rubia estaba algo cansada se quedó dormida la mayor parte del trayecto a Albert le encantaba verla así dormida parecía un ángel no es que no lo pareciera despierta pero despierta era un torbellino. Se despertó como media hora antes de llegar y comenzó a platicar con el rubio lo cual hizo mucho más corto el viaje.

Al llegar al lugar Candy se quedó sorprendida, el lugar era hermoso estaba escondido entre las montañas, se veía tranquilo lleno de paz. Llegaron a la recepción del hotel y les entregaron las llaves y los llevaron a su cabaña, esta tenía una hermosa vista ya que estaba frente a un lago, Albert le dio la respectiva propina al chico q llevo las maletas y este se retiró. Candy exploro todo el lugar tenían una pequeña estancia una baño con tina y la recamara enorme al igual q la cama de esta toda la habitación esta alumbrada por velas proporcionando un ambiente por demás romántico.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto el rubio.

-Me encanto, el lugar es precioso y la habitación me encanta.- dijo la rubia emocionada, sabía que ese viaje podría cambiar muchas cosas en su relación con Albert que tal vez sus lazos se volverían más fuertes y que ciertas cosas iban a pasar entre ellos.

-Qué bueno q te gusto pequeña, ahora hay mucho por hacer podríamos ir a las termas, ir a que nos den un masaje, pasear por los alrededores y luego ir a cenar, ¿cuál escoges?

-Mmm ir a dar un paseo y después la cena.

-Pues en marcha señorita White.

Salieron de la cabaña y comenzaron a caminar, Candy se contempló la belleza del lago por unos instantes, Albert se acercó a ella y rodeo su cintura con los brazos y beso su cuello.

-Te digo un secreto.- dijo muy bajito en el oído de la rubia y ella solo pudo asentir ya que su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar la voz del Dr. algo que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.- A mí me encantas tú, la forma en que caminas, cuando te ríes, tus ojos cada parte de ti me encanta hasta el más mínimo detalle siempre ha sido así simplemente me encantas.

La rubia se quedó sorprendida por la palabras del rubio y lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarlo, se besaran un largo tiempo y después siguieron con la caminata todo el recorrido lo hicieron en silencio y tomados de la mano, se dedicaron a contemplar el paisaje.

-Albert podemos ir a cenar ya tengo hambre.- dijo la rubia como si fuera una niña pequeña lo que al rubio le causo gracia.

- Claro que si mi pequeña vamos a cenar o que te parece si vamos a la cabaña y ordenamos algo para que no lo lleven.

- Muy buena idea Dr. Andry .- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Llegaron a la cabaña y el rubio inmediatamente tomo el teléfono para ordenar la cena mientras tanto Candy se dirigió a la habitación y se recostó, cuando sintió que alguien más estaba en la cama giro y se encontró con los ojos azul profundo como el mar, que la miraron fijamente. Albert se acercó y beso a la rubia muy tiernamente pero el beso se intensifico y él ya estaba sobre las rubia…

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió anunciando la llegada de la cena, Albert se separó de la rubia con mucho trabajo y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Aquí está su cena señor.- dijo el joven.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo el Dr. dejándolo pasar para que acomodara la cena en la mesa.

Después de poner la cena en la mesa el joven se retiró y el rubio regreso a la habitación en busca de la rubia pero al llegar no había señales de ella.

-Candy.- la llamo sin obtener respuesta y volvió a llamarla pero no había respuesta hasta que sintió la calidez de unos brazos rodeándolo por el pecho.

-Con que aquí estas eh! – se giró rápidamente y tomo a la rubia en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

-En que estábamos?

- Mmm… usted Dr. Andry me estaba besando.- respondió la rubia en tono coqueto.

- Ahora ya nadie nos va interrumpir.-El rubio no perdió ni un segundo y comenzó a besar nuevamente a la rubia

- No nadie.- respondió la rubia al separarse un poco de esos dulces labios y beso nuevamente al del rubio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de TrisChiba quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**passcusa: gracias se lo hare llegas a tris...**

**Sakura93: siiiiiiii... demasiado suertudota...**

**Akirem: ta bien en un milenio Albert es todo tuyito y yo tambien quiero ese tipo de proteccion pa mis labios**

**MissAndry:UPSSSS! jijijijijijijiji**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

PRETTY BOY

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El rubio comenzó a quitarle lentamente la playera a la rubia y se encontró con un bra de encaje rosa bastante sugerente, prosiguió a besándole el cuello trazo un camino de besos hacia el espacio que había entre los senos de la rubia, los admiro unos segundo eran perfectos y se moría de ganas por velos al descubierto pero debía de esperar un poco más, siguió con el camino de besos y jugo su lengua con el ombligo de la rubia lo cual provoco que la rubia se riera.

-Jajaja me haces cosquillas jajaja ya por favor.- pero el rubio continuo a pesar de las suplicas de la chica le encantaba escuchar su risa motivo por el cual seguía con las cosquillas después de unos instantes paro para seguir con su tarea.

Seguido de eso se dispuso a despojarla de sus jeans lentamente bajo el cierre y se encontró con una tanguita que hacia juego con el bra, el rubio sonrió y miro a la rubia.

Candy se encontraba sonrojada, la mirada del rubio la hacía ponerse nerviosa no es que ella usara ese tipo de ropa interior siempre pero pensó que la ocasión lo ameritaba pero la verdad era que la mirada del rubio la ponía nerviosa de sobremanera.

Al ver a la rubia sonrojada recordó sus días de preparatoria.

- Flash Back -

Desde el primer día en que la vio se enamoró perdidamente de la pequeña rubia, le encantaba su forma de ser siempre se lucia alegre y le encantaba escucharla reír, había ocasiones en las que se salía de su clase para irla a buscar a su salón la observaba desde la puerta a veces platicando con sus amigas, otras muy concentrada en la clase y algunas otros con la mirada perdida no sabía si se encontraba pensando en algo de la clase o en alguien lo cual lo ponía celoso.

Ese día se encontraba viendo a la rubia por la ventana de la puerta, se veía muy linda usaba una playera rosa y unos jeans, estaba con la mirada perdida y él se le quedo viendo de repente la rubia volteo hacia donde él estaba y lo miro a los ojos él le sostuvo la mirada y ella se sonrojo pero aun así no dejo de verlo luego muy tímidamente la chica le sonrió en espera de que el hiciera algo, el rubio sonrió abiertamente lo cual provoco que la rubia sonriera aún más pero el sonrojo no desaparecía.

La maestra de la rubia volteo hacia la puerta y le hizo señas al rubio para que se retirara este asintió y con la mano se despidió de la rubia la cual nuevamente le sonrió.

El rubio regreso a su salón muy sonriente esperaba que la rubia pensara de vez en cuando en él ya que ella ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

- Fin del Flash Back -

Sintió las manos de la rubia sobre su rostro lo cual lo trajo se sus pensamientos, se acercó y la beso de una forma muy apasionada, después de eso la despojo completamente de sus jeans.

La rubia no pensaba quedarse atrás así que comenzó a quietarle la camisa al rubio y con sus manos recorrió su bien formado abdomen el rubio adoraba sentir las suaves manos de la rubia sobre su piel, la rubia bajo las manos lentamente hasta llegar a los jeans y los desabrocho inmediatamente el rubio usaba unos boxers negros, él le ayudo a quitarse los jeans lo más rápido que pudo ya que su piel le pedía a gritos sentir la suave piel de la rubia.

La coloco bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo, beso la parte sur del cuerpo de la rubia lo cual provoco que esta suspirara y el rubio sonriera maliciosamente.

-Ah no Dr. Andry esto no es justo.- dijo la rubia y consiguió quedar sobre el rubio le beso el cuello y con sus manos recorrió su abdomen su mano bajo hasta aprisionar la hombría del rubio con lo cual logro que un fuerte gemido escapara del rubio.

El rubio se sentó y tomo a la rubia por el trasero para así levantarse de la cama la rubia enredo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio mientras él seguía con las manos en su trasero, adoro la sensación de tener a Candy de esa forma y se dio cuenta de que la pequeña rubia de la preparatoria ya era toda una mujer.

Mientras el rubio la sostenía con una mano en su trasero con la otra desabrocho el bra para dejar libres sus senos, le encantaba el Dr. Andry era tierno, cariñoso y un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La recargo en la pared para tener mayor apoyo y con una mano tomo uno de sus senos y los masajeo suavemente mientras la besaba luego hizo lo mismo con el otro seno, Candy podía sentir toda la firmeza del doctor contra su tanguita lo cual la hizo suspirar, el rubio prosiguió a jugar con los senos de la rubia ayudado de su lengua cosa que a la rubia le encanto.

Sujeto nuevamente a la rubia por el trasero y la llevo a la cama la recostó suavemente y se separó de ella para quitarle la pequeña pieza de encaje que aún permanecía sobre su cuerpo, él hizo lo mismo y se acercó lentamente y se colocó sobre a ella y la miro directo a los ojos.

- Flash Back -

Albert se encontraba tendido sobre su cama viendo hacia el techo le alegraba el hecho de que había terminado la preparatoria y que pronto se iría a Londres a estudiar medicina pero sabía que eso significaba no volver a ver a la pequeña rubia que hacia volar su imaginación pero lo que le asustaba es que no sabía si la dejaría de ver solo por un tiempo o tal vez jamás la volvería a encontrar.

Se culpaba por no haberle hablado más durante el tiempo que la tuvo cerca, tal vez hubiera sido preferible estar con ella un tiempo y no vivir preguntándose que hubiera podido ser, pero se le hacía injusto estar con ella para después marcharse lejos por varios años, el deseaba que ella fuera feliz pero lo que más deseaba era que el fuera el hombre que la hiciera feliz, el que la complementara en todos los aspectos.

Ese día tenía que ir a la escuela a recoger unos papeles, tal vez se podría despedir de ella así que se animó un poco y fue a la escuela con la esperanza de verla.

Llego y fue directo a recoger los papeles por los que iba y después fue a la explanada para ver si la veía pasar con sus amigas paso una hora y no la vio por ningún lugar y de repente la vio parada en medio de la explanada con su amiga se veía hermosa usaba un suéter negro el cual resaltaba su blanca piel, la miro fijamente esperando que ella volteara hacia donde él estaba y lo consiguió.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron perdieron en los ojos uno del otro él quería correr hacia ella abrazarla y besarla y decirle que regresaría por ella y que nunca más la dejaría que estaría a su lado por siempre pero no pudo, ella por su parte sabía que lo más probable es que nunca más lo volvería a ver y se notaba en sus ojos los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas que peleaban por salir pero ella lo impedía.

El rubio se sintió mal por causar esa reacción en la rubia pero él pensaba que eso era lo mejor, le sonrió a la rubia y ella le devolvió la sonrisa más dulce y tierna que alguien le hubiera dado jamás aunque estaba cargada de tristeza pero aun así guardaría esa imagen en su mente por siempre.

Una de las amigas de la chica se acercó para hablarle así que ella volteo en otra dirección momento que el aprovecho para desaparecer de la vista de la rubia pero la seguía viendo a lo lejos, vio la cara de tristeza que puso ella cuando volteo y no lo encontró, sus amigas le dijeron algo lo cual provoco que sonriera y se la llevaron del lugar.

Él por su parte se dirigió a su casa por sus maletas para dirigirse al aeropuerto, ya en el avión el rubio miraba por la ventana cuando los motores comenzaron a sonar, el avión despego y el rubio se hizo una promesa regresaría por la rubia y la haría muy feliz.

- Fin del Flash Back -

La rubia tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus mano y lo acerco a ella para besarlo con la ternura infinita que solo ella poseía, se besaron sintiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos.

- Te amo Candy.

-Yo también te amo.

Dicho esto el rubio entro lentamente en la rubia lo cual provoco que ella gimiera, comenzó a moverse suavemente y sintió como la rubia lo aprisionaba fuertemente, ella comenzó a moverse indicando el compás que el rubio debía de seguir, empezó lento aumentando el ritmo poco a poco él se sentía prisionero dentro de ella pero podría estar así por siempre y ella sentía que con cada movimiento que el hacía iba a explotar las sensaciones eran tantas que no las podía controlar su cuerpo ya no le respondía, ya no era más dueña de su cuerpo ya que este solo respondía a los movimientos, besos y caricias que le proporcionaba el rubio, quería gritarle cuanto lo amaba y todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir en esos momentos pero cada que lo intentaba solo salían suspiros de su boca.

La rubia recorría con sus manos la espalda del rubio y este sentía que cada caricia que ella le daba le quedaba grabada a fuego en su piel sentía el suave roce de sus manos sujetándose firmemente a él, repentinamente la rubia rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del rubio lo cual profundizo más su unión y los lleno de placer.

-Nunca más te voy a perder.- dijo el rubio beso a la rubia y se adentró más en ella, provocando una explosión en sus cuerpos indicando que habían alcanzado la cima.

El rubio se recostó sobre la rubia y ella acariciaba dulcemente su pelo metiendo sus dedos entro los mechones negro azabache del doctor.

El sueño estaba comenzando a vencer a la rubia así que el doctor la recostó sobre su pecho para poder abrazarla, ella se acomodó y con una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho del rubio hasta que el sueño la venció por completo.

Por su parte el rubio se quedó observando a la rubia hasta que el perdió la batalla contra el sueño.

Al despertar sintió como la rubia se acurrucaba más en su pecho, abrió los ojos y la encontró con su cabeza recargada en su pecho y rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos, se veía tan hermosa los pocos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana chocaban suavemente sobre su piel, quería guardar ese momento para el grabarlo en su memoria y nunca olvidarlo, la rubia tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus labios con un ligero color rosa, y su pecho descubierto pegado al suyo, recorrió lentamente con su mano la espalda de la rubia y sintió nuevamente su suave y tersa piel, se acercó a ella y beso su frente seguida por los labios.

La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió al rubio. – Buenos días! .- dijo la rubia y se levantó un poco para besar los labios del rubio.

El rubio miro intensamente a la rubia cuyo torso se encontraba al descubierto, observar su desnudez era un deleite sin igual y no iba a perder la oportunidad de ver los bien formados y redondeados senos de la rubia iluminados por unos cuantos rayos de sol, al percatarse de esto la rubia se sonrojo y se escondió nuevamente en el pecho del rubio tapándose con las sabanas.

-Dr. Andry que nunca antes había visto a una mujer desnuda.

-Si algunas veces.

-Entonces por qué me mira de esa forma

-Por qué nunca había visto algo tan perfecto como tú.

-No digas tonterías no soy perfecta nadie es perfecto.

-Pues para mí tú eres la mujer más perfecta que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Ay! Dr. Andry que voy a hacer con usted.

-Eso es muy sencillo, mimarme, apapacharme, besarme, acariciarme y hacerme el amor todos los días.

-Ah sí.- dijo la rubia con un leve sonrojo.

-Si.- dijo muy serio el rubio.

-Me agrada su idea.- dijo la rubia y lo beso.

La mañana entera la pasaron en la cama entre besos y caricias demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban.

Salieron por la tarde a caminar y a comer algo ya que por muy grande que fuera el amor que se profesaban necesitaban alimento, se encontraban dando un paseo por los jardines del lugar y Albert se sentó repetidamente debajo de un árbol recargándose en el tronco, ayudo a la rubia a sentarse la acomodo entre sus piernas, respiro el dulce aroma de su cabello y le dio un beso en su cabeza.

-Candy hay algo que necesito decirte.- dijo muy serio el rubio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de TrisChiba quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**cotapece: vedad que esl sobrenombre le queda al dedillo... de imaginarmelo me derrito**

**passcusa: paso...lo que tenia ... que pasar...=´(**

**Sakura93: upsssss! dedaso... sorry!**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

PRETTY BOY

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Candy hay algo que necesito decirte.- dijo muy serio el rubio.

Candy se quedó en silencio esperando a que él hablara.

-Hace algunos años un niño se encontraba viajando de regreso a casa con sus padres, la carretera tenia algunas curvas pronunciadas pero mi papá las conocía bien solo que en una de esas curvas un conductor ebrio golpeo la carro enviándonos directo al barranco.- Albert hizo una pausa cerro los ojos y respiro para recuperar la calma ya que su vos estaba a punto de quebrarse, Candy se pegó a su pecho y apretó su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Por suerte un carro que venía atrás se percató del accidente y pidió ayuda. Mi padre falleció en el lugar y mi madre y yo fuimos trasladados al hospital, nadie se explica cómo es que yo Salí sin un rasguño debido a lo aparatoso del accidente. Mi mamá solo soporto un día más y yo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, le prometí que me convertiría en el mejor médico del mundo para salvar a las personas y ella me hizo prometerle que tenía que encontrar a una hermosa mujer y que la reconocería por sus ojos, que cuando los ojos de esa mujer me atraparan yo iba a entender que era ella.

-Conforme fui creciendo mi única preocupación era ser el mejor en lo que hiciera, no tenía muchos amigos pero me agradaba mi vida tal y como estaba. Y cuando menos lo pensé la encontré, encontré a la mujer con la cual quería pasar el resto de mi vida, en muchos sentidos aún era una niña pues cuando la vi por primera vez ella tenía 15 años pero me perdí en sus ojos y no la pude sacar de mi cabeza, pero yo tenía una promesa que cumplir cuando la conocí faltaba un año para que me fuera a Londres a estudiar medicina así que me volví su amigo por decirlo de algún modo estaría mejor dicho compañero a simplemente conocido pero aunque ella no se diera cuenta yo estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos pero no le podía pedir que esperara por mi años hasta que yo regresara así que deje Estados Unidos con la esperanza de que a mi regreso la volviera a encontrar. Me encantaba mi vida en Londres me apasionaba la medicina pero la extrañaba, extrañaba sus ojos su risa su delicado cuerpo pero me prometí que a mi regreso la encontraría y no la dejaría ir.

Candy no sabía que pensar, no entendía por qué le contaba todo eso, le dolía porque no sabía quién era la mujer de la cual hablaba pero le dolía más porque estaba casi segura de que no era ella, de repente el sonido del celular proveniente del bolsillo del rubio la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Me permites.

-Claro.- dijo ella y le dio una sonrisa algo apagada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Albert. Se levantaron y él se alejó para poder hablar.

-Espera no te escuche bien, repite el nombre del hotel.- lo escucho decir a lo lejos. Albert se acercó a ella después de colgar y le sonrió, Candy conocía esa sonrisa y sabía que le ocultaba algo como cuando un niño pequeño hace una travesura.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada, voy a la habitación porque mi celular tiene una pésima recepción, ¿me acompañas?

-No ve tu yo voy a caminar un poco.

-Está bien no tardo.- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se marchó.

Candy caminaba tratando de comprender las palabras del rubio, ella no recordaba que él tuviera alguna chica en la preparatoria tal vez sería del lugar donde vivía ya que en la escuela casi siempre estaba solo, contadas la veces que estaba con algún amigo y a veces con ella.

-Disculpe.- la interrumpió una voz femenina.

- Si?

- Es usted Candy White.

-Así es, en que puedo ayudarle.

-Le dejaron esto y me pidieron que se lo entregara.- la chica le entrego una nota y se retiró.

La rubia estaba intrigada así que abrió la nota para leerla lo más rápido posible.

"Solo te pido 5 minutos, por favor concédeme esa oportunidad, te espero en la fuente que está a lado de los rosales. Atte. PB"

Candy no lo podía creer como sabia PB donde estaba y peor aún que hacia ahí, tal vez la idea de que era un psicópata no era del todo errada. Debía de ir para aclarar la situación y ponerle fin de una vez por todas porque esto ya se estaba volviendo bastante extraño, se sentía segura porque sabía que en ese lugar no le podía pasar nada, así que se dirigió al lugar que indicaba la nota. Se quedó parada frente a los rosales observándolos con atención ya que al llegar no vio a nadie y se concentró en la belleza de las rosas.

Sintió como alguien se paraba detrás de ella, tembló un poco por la proximidad del otro cuerpo y se debatía entre voltear o no, antes de que ella hiciera algún movimiento vio una mano sosteniendo una rosa blanca, sin duda debía de ser PB.

-Me dejas explicarte.- conocía esa voz a la perfección pero que hacia él aquí.- quien es la mujer que me vuelve loco.

-PB.- dijo Candy en un susurro al voltear.- Tú eres PB.- dijo con un tono de incredulidad y se encontró con unos ojos azul profundo y una sonrisa pícara.

-Ay amor pues quien más iba a ser, de verdad que eres muy despistada.

Candy puso cara de pocos amigos ante el comentario.

-Me debes una explicación y una muy buena.- dijo muy seria.

-Está bien, pero vamos a sentarnos.- dijo Albert con cara de niño pequeño cosa que derritió a Candy y la hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de su enojo.

-Si.- respondió ella y se fueron a sentar nuevamente bajo un árbol.

-Primero que nada de verdad que no tienes idea del porqué de PB.- Candy se quedó pensando pero no lograba recordar y menos entendía por qué Albert firmaba así las notas.

- No.- respondió confundida.

-Entonces te explico, cuando estabas en la prepa tú y tus amigas solían ponerles apodos a los chicos que les gustaban.- Candy sonrió ante el recuerdo y la sorpresa porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo el sabia esa historia.

- Si lo recuerdo.

-Entonces recordaras el mío.- Candy no lo podía ni ver y se sonrojo.

-Te dije que vigilaba cada paso de la niña de la que me enamore.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.- y bien cuál era el mío.

-Pretty boy.- respondí Candy y su sonrojo aumento.

-Pues ahí lo tienes PB son las iniciales de Pretty Boy ósea yo.

-Entonces lo recuerdas, recuerdas todo y nunca me lo dijiste, ¿Por qué?- dijo la rubia con tono de reproche.

-Cuando te vi entrar al consultorio con esa mueca de dolor en tu cara sentí ganas de correr y abrazarte pero no sabía si tú me recordabas y lo peor si estabas con alguien más, así que lo único que pude hacer fue caminar hacia a ti reprimiendo las ganas de correr, tomarte en mis brazos y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Averigüe tu dirección y comencé a mandarte las notas y rosas pensando que pronto te darías cuanta de que era yo pero eso no paso y nos seguíamos encontrando de algún modo u otro nos volvíamos a encontrar y no sabes las gracias al destino o lo que sea que te ponía en mi camino, así que decidí arriesgarme a invitarte a salir pero pensé que PB debía seguir existiendo pues te hacia feliz.

-Dr. Andry .- dijo la rubia muy seria.- me pegaste un gran susto, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que PB era un psicópata pero me da gusto saber PB es el doctor más guapo de Chicago aunque eso no te salva de que siga molesta contigo.- y le brindo una gran sonrisa al rubio.

-Ahora si me permite señorita White hay algo que PB y yo debemos hacer para asegurarnos de que todo va a estar bien.- metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco una cajita.

-Como te lo dije antes no pienso perder a la mujer de mi vida.- abrió la cajita la cual contenía un hermoso anillo, era de oro blanco con un diamante rodeado de pequeños zafiros estaba grabado parecían que tenía algo escrito Candy no reconocía las letras.- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Candy lo vio a los ojos y se perdió en la profundidad de su azul y comprendió que no podía vivir sin ellos, ya lo había perdido una vez por su timidez y no pensaba perderlo dos veces, tomo el rostro de Albert con ambas manos y lo acaricio suavemente ante esta acción el cerro los ojos y se dedicó a sentir la delicadas manos recorrer su rostro y sintió como los pequeños dedos delineaban el contorno de sus labios para después sentir los dulces labios de la rubia sobre los suyos el beso fue tierno pero intenso y ninguno de los dos deseaba terminarlo pero Candy muy a su pesar se separó debido a la falta de aire.

Al abrir los ojos Albert se encontró con la sonrisa de la rubia la cual le mostró su mano, él se apresuró a tomar el anillo y colocarlo en su mano y la volvió a besar.

-Futura señora Andry .- Candy sonrió ante las palabras del rubio.- Hay alguien a quien deseo presentarte pero eso implica que debemos regresar, ¿te molesta regresar?

-No para nada pero no me caería mal que me dijeras a quien me quieres presentar.

-A quien no amor mejor dicho a quienes pero en el camino te explico.

Camino a chicago Candy se quedó observando en su mano el reluciente anillo, era realmente hermoso había algo en el que la hacía pensar que era muy especial pero no sabía que después sus pensamientos tomaron un rumbo diferente hacia las palabras de Albert "futura señora Andry " le encantaba como sonaba y más la forma en que él las había dicho.

-¿Qué piensas amor?

-En a quienes me vas a presentar, prometiste contarme en el camino.

-Es verdad te prevengo.- Candy puso cara de sorpresa por las palabras.- son mis amigos de la universidad George y Archie, son geniales pero seguro me van a molestar así que trata de ignorar sus comentarios hacia mi persona, están aquí por un congreso medico así que tiene muy poco tiempo disponible y nos han invitado a comer con ellos.

-Ah por eso el apuro.

-Si es por eso.

-Estos segura de que me va a encantar conocerlos.

Ya en Chicago se dirigieron a uno de los hoteles más lujosos, Albert se dirigió a la recepción y pregunto por ellos y la recepcionista le indico el lugar donde lo esperaban.

Se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel, Albert los vio a lo lejos y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban llevando a Candy de la mano.

- Doctor Andry es un placer volver a verlo.- dijo el más alto de los hombres era pelinegro tanto que su cabello parecía carbón. El otro era un poco más bajo castaña claro pero no tanto como el otro y este se quedó mirando a Candy apenando un poco a la rubia.

-Lo mismo digo, Archie George les presento a Candy.

- ¿Candy, Candy White?.- pregunto George bastante sorprendido, además Archie tenía los ojos muy abiertos y tan bien se veía bastante sorprendido pero ella no entendía el por qué.

- Si.- respondió algo apenada la rubia.

- Amigo la encontraste y no solo eso, sino que tu descripción se ha quedado corta es mucho más hermosa.- dijo George

- Gustan acompañarnos a comer.- les propuso Archie.

Albert volteo a ver a Candy esperando su respuesta, ella solo sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Claro será un placer.- respondió a sus amigos.

La comida transcurrió de lo más amena los amigos del rubio eran muy amables y educados, además se la pasaron burlándose de Albert cada que podían, dejando conocer a Candy varios capítulos de su vida en la universidad.

-Candy de verdad comenzábamos a creer que eras un fantasma pero me alegra saber que no es así y que mi amigo te encontró.- dijo George ya que habían finalizado la comida.

Albert se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Señores hay algo que debo decirles, esta hermosa señorita.- dijo Albert y beso la mejilla de Candy.- ha aceptado casarse conmigo.

-Ay! pensé que nunca lo ibas a decir, además pobre Candy no sabe en que se mete.- dijo en tono burlón George, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Albert y un codazo por parte de Archie que se encontraba más cerca de él.

-Muchas felicidades les deseo lo mejor.- dijo Archie

-Por qué dijiste que pensabas que nunca lo iba a decir.- le pregunto Candy George.

-Es muy simple, reconocería ese anillo a 3 metros de distancia es una larga historia pero prometo que si mañana nos acompañan a cenar para festejar su compromiso te la cuento.

-Y no me puedes adelantar algo.- pregunto Candy debido a la curiosidad.

-Solo digamos que ese anillo fue creado especialmente para ti, pero no pienso decirte más hasta mañana.

Candy volteo a ver a Albert y este le dio un beso en sus labios.

-Muy bien señores, nosotros nos retiramos que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- dijo Albert.

-Está bien, hasta mañana.- dijo Archie

-Nos vemos mañana tortolitos.- dijo George con una gran sonrisa.

Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al carro de Albert.

-A tu casa o a la mía.- pregunto el rubio.

-Mmm… a la tuya.- respondió Candy.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.- respondió Albert y se dirigió a su departamento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de TrisChiba quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**akire:hola de nuevo...me alegro... me alegra que te gustaran dime que te parecio luz en la tormenta pa mi es la mas tierna!**

**Galaxylam84: que si que... yo seguro lo mando a... pero que dicha que ella no soy yo...jijijiji...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

PRETTY BOY

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Candy despertó sintiendo un brazo rodeando su cintura y unos labios en su hombro, giro un poco y se encontró con los ojos azul profundo de su prometido.

-Buenos días amor.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- respondió Candy girándose para acomodarse en el pecho de Albert, el cual levanto la cara de la rubia para poder besarla.

-Estoy segura de que me va a encantar despertar así todos los días.- comento Candy cuando el beso finalizo. Albert estrecho más el abrazo sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo.

- Yo también estoy seguro no hay nada mejor q despertar a tu lado.- dijo besando nuevamente a Candy.- pero si no nos damos prisa amor llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

-Mmm cinco minutos más.- pido Candy acomodándose nuevamente en el pecho del rubio a lo cual él sonrió.

-Solo 5 minutos más princesa

Candy se encontraba en su oficina revisando las fotos para la nueva campaña cuando Jimmy entro casi gritando.

- Hasta cuando piensas decirme.- dijo Jimmy casi molesto.

- ¿Decirte que? pregunto la rubia aun sorprendida

- Candy no te hagas la inocente conmigo, de una vez por todas confiesa.

- ¿Qué debo confesar? De verdad Jim no se ha que te refieres.

- Como que de debes confesar, pues lo obvio eso que tienes en tu dedo se puede apreciar a 5 kilómetros de distancia.

-Ahh esto.- dijo la rubia levantando su mano y señalando el anillo.- No seas exagerado 5 kilómetros es mucho.- dijo soltando una carcajada.

- Confiesa pequeña, no quiero lastimarte.- dijo Jimmy en tono burlón.

- Esta bien, pues me voy a casar.- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.- Con el hombre más increíble y perfecto sobre la tierra.

- Como es que Albert no me consulto antes.- dijo el rubio algo triste

-No tenía por qué pedirte permiso.

-No, no me refiero a eso solo que me hubiera gustado enterarme antes que tú.

- Ay Jimmy no tienes remedio.

-Pues esto hay que celebrarlo, debes de avisarle a las chicas para que todos vayamos a festejar.

- Esta noche tengo una cena con los amigos de Albert, así q tal vez mañana.

- Y por qué no nos llevas a todos a conocer a sus amigos, estoy seguro de que ellos también estarán de acuerdo en celebrar.

- Si tienes razón, pero primero déjame hablar con Albert y las chicas para saber si están disponibles y te confirmo.

- Ok, por cierto es un anillo precioso.

- Gracias! dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

Albert había reservado en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Chicago para celebrar su compromiso con Candy, a la cena asistirían las amigas de la rubia junto con Jimmy y sus amigos Archie y George.

Sabía que la parte más difícil estaba por venir, no es que Candy fuera una bebe pero estaba seguro de que aún era la bebe de su padre y que esta noticia no le iba a ser de mucha gracia, así que decidió hacer todos los preparativos para que los visitaran el fin de semana y para poder darle la noticia a la familia de su novia.

Candy aun no terminaba de arreglarse así que fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, estaba dango un trago cuando su hermosa prometida apareció. Se veía hermosa, lucía un vestido negro que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura, la rubia le dio la espalda por unos segundos dejando ver un profundo escote que terminaba donde la espalda perdía el nombre. Camino lentamente hacia ella y la abrazo recorriendo con sus manos la delicada espalda.

- No tienes ni idea de todo lo que paso por mi cabeza en cuanto te vi con ese vestido.

La rubia se estremeció por las palabras de rubio y por sentir sus cálidas manos recorrer su espalda.

-Espero que solo hayan sido cosas buenas.- dijo Candy colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Albert.

- Si muy muy buenas.- dijo el Albert con una sonrisa pícara y beso a la rubia con gran intensidad a lo cual la rubia respondió de igual manera.

-Futura señora Andry será mejor que nos vayamos no queremos hacer que nuestros amigos nos esperen o sí?

-Pues si sigues besándome así no me importaría dejarlos esperando.- dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa tratando de retar a su prometido.- Pero sé que eres todo un caballero no te agradaría hacer que esperen.

- Candy como sigas así te juro que no me importaría no llegar, pero…

-Pero nada Dr. Andry es hora de irnos.- Candy le dio un suave beso al rubio y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante.

La cena había transcurrido de lo más tranquila y alegre, las amigas de Candy se emocionaron hasta las lágrimas por el compromiso de su amiga y todos los presentes le desearon lo mejor.

- Amiga tu anillo es precioso, bebió costarte una fortuna Albert.- dijo Annie.

- Annie esas cosas no se dicen.- la reprendió Paty.

- Se nota que ese anillo es muy especial nunca había visto uno igual.- dijo Dorothy de la cual todas sus amigas conocían su gusto por las joyas.

- Si definitivamente ese anillo es especial, ya que fue hecho especialmente para Candy.- dijo George y todos dirigieron su vista hacia él.

- Y por qué no nos la cuentas.- pidió Annie.

- Es verdad George prometiste contarme la historia del anillo.- dijo Candy.

- Esta bien les contare, cuando me convertí en amigo de Albert pensé que estaba loco había dejado a la que él creía que era el amor de su vida por que había prometido que estudiaría medicina, estaba loco por haberla dejado pero siempre que hablaba de ella su sonrisa se iluminaba y algo en su mirada te decía que estaba dispuesto a mover cielo mar y tierra para encontrarla en cuanto regresara a Chicago.

Uno de nuestros compañeros de la Universidad decido comprometerse antes así que nos arrastró junto con él en la búsqueda del anillo perfecto, así fue como dimos con una vieja familia de joyeros que aseguraban que cuando ellos creaban un anillo era porque esa unión duraría por la eternidad así que no hacían anillos para cualquiera y cada anillo era único. A mi buen amigo aquí presente se le ocurrió que quería un anillo para la hermosa rubia de Chicago y le pregunto al más viejos de los joyeros si lo podía hacer este pidió primero escuchar la historia del amor imposible de mi amigo antes de decidir si le hacia el anillo o no, así que Albert le contó todo y el anciano decido que haría el anillo. Cuando se lo entrego le dijo el significado del anillo, el diamante significaba la fuerza de su amor y los zafiros a su alrededor significaban eran debido al color de los ojos de Albert los cuales siempre habían estado pendientes de Candy. Le dijo que no se preocupara que la iba a encontrar y esta vez nada los iba a separar porque sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse a través de los tiempos.

Y esa mis bellas damas es la historia.

Todas las chicas se encontraban sumidas en las palabras de George, Annie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero se contuvo.

Candy se tomó la mano del rubio y le dio un ligero apretón, este comprendió y se disculpó con el resto de la mesa y salieron al jardín del lugar.

- Todo lo que contó George es cierto.- pregunto la rubia.

- Cada palabra.

- De verdad pensabas buscarme a tu regreso.

- Lo único que ansiaba era regresar para encontrarte y no dejarte ir nunca más de mi lado, para no apartarme de ti nunca más.- rodeo a la rubia con sus brazos y la beso, recorrió lentamente su espalda y sintió como la rubia se estremeció ante sus caricias. Así que comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella recorría el cabello rubio con sus manos.

- Dr. Andry será mejor que entremos, nos están esperando.

- Esta bien.- dijo en tono resignado.

La plática continuaba amena y al parecer Archie había puesto el ojo en Annie ya que se encontraba sentado a su lado, a Candy le causo gracia pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga no le resultaba indiferente Chico.

- Candy.- la llamo Paty.- Y que te han dicho tus papas.- pregunto la castaña.

La rubia apretó la mano del rubio dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. Por su cabeza paso la cara de su padre y no tenía cara de muchos amigos y su madre seguro estaría contenta pero como fue que no recordó si quiera hablarles para darles la noticia.

- Los vamos a visitar este fin de semana para darles la noticia.- dijo Albert muy tranquilo.- Así que les agradecería que no se lo mencionaran a los padres de Candy.

- No te preocupes no diremos nada.- contesto Paty.

La rubia se acercó al rubio y lo beso en la comisura de los labios.- Gracias!

La cena termino un poco tarde nadie se quería despedir pero todos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente, George y Archie se ofrecieron a llevar a las chicas a su casa, Jimmy se fue antes ya que tenía que salir de viaje al día siguiente por lo cual necesitaba madrugar.

Llegaron al departamento de Albert y en cuanto la puerta se cerró este tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos y la beso de una forma casi desesperada, Candy pegó su cuerpo al de él provocando que el rubio la levantara en sus brazos y la llevara hasta su habitación.

Hicieron el amor hasta quedar rendidos Candy se encontraba dormida sobre el pecho del rubio mientras el permanecía despierto contemplándola, Albert amaba la forma en que el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de su prometida se amoldaba al suyo, la intensidad o la infinita ternura con la que podían amarse hasta quedar exhaustos, todo en ella era perfecto y no se cansaba de recorrer la curvas de su cuerpo le encantaba trazar con sus manos cada una de ellas, adoraba su sonrisa y sus labios, amaba cada una de las pequeñas cosas que ella hacía, le costaba creer que después de tanto tiempo lo había encontrado y lo mejor es estaba con él y lo estaría por siempre, dejo viajar su mente pensado en el futuro imaginando como seria su vida de casados, como serían sus hijos, lo hermosa que se vería vestida de novia, continuo pensando en el futuro hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Llegaron a la casa de familia White alrededor por la tarde, Albert había hablado con La Sra. Pony para informarle de su visita y ella más que encantada con la visita de su hija y su adorable novio.

Candy hablaba de Albert sin parar cada que telefoneaba a su madre por lo cual La Sra. Pony había sido encantada por Albert al igual que su hija y en cuanto recibió su llamada acepto gustosa la visita.

La Sra. Pony los vio bajar del auto, primero a Albert que camino hacia la puerta del copiloto para abrirla, después de todo Candy no exagero al describirlo era sumamente guapo, muy alto y con unos ojos encantadores y lo mejor un perfecto caballero.

-Bienvenidos! – dijo La Sra. Pony en cuanto se acercaron a la puerta.

- Gracias! respondieron al unísono.

- Mamá, él es Albert.

- Encantado de conocerla señora White.

- El gusto es mío por fin te conozco, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti.- dijo La Sra. Pony con una gran sonrisa.

-Mamá, por favor.- dijo Candy algo apenada.

-Mi pequeña no cambia.- dijo La Sra. Pony dejando un beso en la mejilla de su hija.- Vamos pasen no pensaren quedarse aquí.

Pasaron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala, Candy y Albert se sentaron juntos e La Sra. Pony frente a ellos.

-Y díganme a que debemos el honor de su visita.- pregunto la sra. White.

- Hay una noticia que queremos darles, pero donde esta papá.- pregunto la rubia.

- Ya voy Nena.- se escuchó una voz proveniente de las escaleras.

- Creo que primero deberíamos de comer algo, el viaje ha sido largo y deben de estar exhaustos.- sugirió La Sra. Pony que hecho una mirada a la mano de su hija.

- Si creo que tienes razón mamá me muero de hambre.- respondió Candy.

-Tu mamá ha preparado tu postre favorito.- dijo William ya en la sala.

- Papá quiero que conozcas a Albert.- William puso cara seria pero igual saludo lo más amable que pudo al hombre que estaba a lado de su pequeña sujetando su mano.

- Mucho gusto Albert, soy William White.

- El gusto es mío.- dijo el rubio dándole la mano al padre de su prometida.

- Bueno bueno, vayamos a comer algo.- dijo La Sra. Pony tratando de romper la tensión que en su mayor parte provenía de su esposo.

La comida transcurrió algo relajada con un sin número de preguntas de William hacia Albert, sobre la familia de este, a que se dedicaba, en donde había estudiado, todas las preguntas que deben de hacer los padres para saber en manos de quien está su pequeña, pero la pregunta más importante llego a la hora del postre cuando William se le ocurrió preguntar el motivo de la visita.

- Mi nena me encanta que nos visites ya nos tenías muy abandonados, a que debo el honor de tu visita.- preguntó William temiendo la respuesta ya que no era normal que si hija los visitara acompañada y menos por un hombre como ese, no es que Albert le desagradara todo lo contrario le parecía un buen hombre pero aun así Candy era su pequeña.

- Bueno papá, Albert y yo estamos aquí para darles una noticia.- dijo Candy incapaz de continuar hablando así que apretó la mano de Albert bajo la mesa.

- Para darles una noticia y pedir su bendición.- continúo Albert.- Su hija es la mujer más encantadora, amable y hermosa, ella ha convertido cada uno de mis días en algo increíble y sé que no me puedo dar el lujo de estar sin ella, significa todo para mí y quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella, motivo por el cual le he pedido que se case conmigo y al parecer la suerte estuvo de mi lado y ella acepto. Venimos aquí para darles la noticia y yo vine para pedirles que por favor me den su autorización para que este hermoso ángel se case conmigo.

Candy miro al rubio conteniendo las lágrimas no tenía ni idea hasta ese momento de lo mucho que ella significaba para él, La Sra. Pony sonrió sabiendo que su hija no podía estar en mejores manos definitivamente Albert era perfecto para su hija y William por su parte no sabía si golpear al hombre que tenía frente a él o darle un abrazo, todo indicaba que era un hombre sincero y que amaba a su hija más de lo que podía imaginar que algún día alguien lo haría pero aun así Candy era su pequeña como dejarla en manos de alguien más, se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hija algo había cambiado en ella desde la última vez que la vio, la notaba más segura y mucho más feliz así que respiro profundo y respondió.

- Albert me pareces un buen hombre y al parecer haces feliz a mi hija, lo único que yo deseo es verla feliz y si tú eres su felicidad que así sea.- La Sra. Pony y Candy respiraron aliviadas pensaron que el señor White iba a hacer esto muy complicado pero al parecer lo estaba tomando con calma.

-Solo ten en cuenta que te estoy entregando a mi más preciado tesoro y quiero que cuides de ella y la protejas del mismo modo que yo lo he hecho, y que cualquier daño que le ocasiones haré que lo pagues.- termino de decir William.

- Claro que la voy a cuidar y a proteger, ella también es mi tesoro más preciado, ella es la razón de mi vida.- respondió el rubio.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo.- dijo William el cual se levantó y fue a buscar una botella de vino para festejar el compromiso de su hija, la respuesta de Albert lo dejo satisfecho sabía que el cuidaría bien de ella y de cualquier modo ya había hecho la advertencia de lo que le podía pasar si lastimaba a su pequeña.

A partir de ahí la velada transcurrió más con total calma y bastante alegre, la familia White estaba muy feliz por su hija e incluso La Sra. Pony les ofreció que se quedaran a pasar la noche pero su hija muy amablemente rechazo la oferta diciendo que Albert tenia guardia en el hospital al día siguiente así que se marcharon rumbo a Chicago.

En todo el camino de regreso a Chicago Candy no hablo, solo se dedicó a ver el paisaje y eso intrigo a Albert ya que su amada prometida normalmente era muy parlanchina.

Se encontraban en la habitación preparándose para dormir cuando Albert decidió preguntar el motivo del silencia de la rubia.

- Te sucede algo, pequeña?

Ella sonrió le encantaba que la llamara de ese modo, camino hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, puso sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de su prometido y lo recorrió suavemente, entonces levanto la cara y mirándolo a los ojos respondió.

- Me he dado cuenta de que me voy a casar con un hombre que me amaba más de lo que yo jamás hubiera imaginado, con un hombre que es el ser más perfecto y amoroso que he conocido, que me hace sentir amada, respetada y deseada, Albert eres el hombre con el cual quiero pasar cada segundo de mi vida y nunca separarme de ti.

- Te amo.- fue la respuesta del rubio seguida por un beso profundo y lleno de amor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de TrisChiba quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Bueno llegamos al final de la historia, gracias por haberme acompañado y aceptarla por ser una adapatcion, o copia, gracias a TrisChiba por permitirme usarla y a ustedes por leerla... besos y recuerden pongan sus metasn en la luna que si llegarn a fallar pódrian alcanzar las estrellas **Galaxylam84, passcusa, akire, cotapese, Sakura93, MissAndrew...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

PRETTY BOY

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Era una soleada mañana de primavera y un lujoso deportivo negro entraba a la mansión Andry , mientras el conductor recordaba la primer vez que le mostró a su esposa la casa.

Flash Back

- Ya puedo abrir los ojos.- pregunto Candy que era guiada por su esposo.

- Ya casi espera. Listo! ya los puedes abrir.- dijo emocionado el rubio.

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta era una casa enorme con un precioso jardín de rosas.

- Albert! grito emocionada y corrió a los brazos de su esposo, el cual al recibió con gusto.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Que si me gusta me encanta, pero no crees que es muy grande para nosotros dos.

- pequeña no siempre vamos a ser dos y mis hijos deben tener mucho espacio para jugar.

- Tiene toda la razón Dr. Andry.

- Vamos te quiero presentar a alguien.- La tomo de la mano y la guió hasta la estancia de la casa, donde esperabas una pareja.- Pequeña te presento a la Sra. María y el Sr. Whitman ellos se encargaran de ayudarnos en la casa.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Candy acercándose a ellos para saludarlos.

- El gusto es nuestra señora Andry, por favor no dude en recurrir a nosotros en cualquier momento.- dijo María.

- Su esposo nos ha dicho que debemos cuidar muy bien de usted, así que puede confiar en nosotros para lo que necesite.- dijo el Sr. Witman.

- Muchas gracias, son muy amables.- respondió la rubia.

- Gracias! dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la pareja.- Vamos hay que ver el resto de la casa.- la tomo de la mano y la guió por la casa.

La casa era enorme tenía 10 habitaciones, una gran estancia, cuarto de tv, estudio, una enorme cocina y lo más importante de todo un gran jardín, Candy estaba más que contenta y ya se imaginaba todas las cosas que podían pasar en ese lugar, ella preparando el desayuno para Albert, o jugando con sus hijos en el jardín, poniendo un enorme árbol de navidad en la sala, y cientos de cosas más que haría junto al hombre que amaba.

La habitación que sería para ellos era enorme, tenía su propio baño con tina incluida estaban seguros de que pasarían bastante tiempo dentro de sus habitación.

- Amor tu deber será decorar la casa como a ti te plazca.- dijo el Albert depositando un beso en el cuello de la rubia.

- Si, vas a ver que te va a encantar como va a quedar nuestra casa.- El rubio sonrió ante las palabras de Candy le encantaba como todo últimamente llevaba la palabra "nuestro".

-Estoy seguro de eso amor.

***************** Fin del Flashback **************************

Albert bajo de su auto y se dirigió a su casa, entro a la cocina por algo de beber y se encontró con María.

- Buenos días María

- Buenos días doctor, ¿cómo va todo en el hospital?.- dijo la mujer sirviendo un vaso de jugo de naranja para el doctor.

- Bien por el momento todo tranquilo. Y mis princesas, dónde están?

- Aun dormidas.- respondió María con una sonrisa.

- Voy a verlas, gracias por el jugo.- dijo Albert dando el último sorbo a su vaso.

Subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo en el cual se encontraban las habitaciones y se detuvo frente a una de las puertas, la abrió y se adentró en el cuarto de paredes rosas y se acercó a la cunita, se encontró con su pequeña de cabello rubio uno de los mejores regalos que Candy le había dado, la pequeña era la viva imagen de su madre eran como dos gotas de agua.

La pequeña tenía alrededor de tres años y había llegado al mundo dos años después de que él y Candy se casaran, acaricio su mejilla y deposito un beso en la frente de la pequeña y se quedó contemplándola y miles de recuerdos asaltaron su mente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Albert se encontraba en su consultorio pensando en Candy, le había llamado a su trabajo pero no la encontró y se preguntó que estaría haciendo su princesa, ya lo tendría tiempo de averiguarlo en la comida.

La hermosa rubia salía de una tienda departamental para reunirse a comer con su marido el cual ya la esperaba en el restaurante, iba un poco atrasada pero era muy importante que primero realizara algunas compras. A llegar al lugar pregunto por el Dr. Andry y le indicaron la mesa.

- Lo lamento amor se me hizo un poco tarde.- se disculpó la rubia dando un fugaz beso en los labios al hombre.

- Señora Andry q voy a hacer con usted siempre llegando tarde.- dijo Albert sonriendo.

- No es verdad no es siempre.- respondió Candy tomando asiento frente a el rubio.- Te tengo una noticia muy importante.

- Ah sí! Y dime esa noticia fue la causante de tu retraso.

- Así es Dr. Andry .- dijo la rubia entregándole una cajita.- Quiero decirte que tendremos un invitado en casa y debemos acondicionar una de las habitaciones para su estancia en nuestro hogar.

Albert tomo la cajita entre sus manos y puso cara de no entender nada de lo que su esposa le decía, sabía que su cuñado regresaba a Chicago y estaba seguro de que ya tenía donde vivir así que no tenía ni la menor idea de quien seria es invitado.

- Albert no pongas esa cara yo sé que es un visita que te va a agradar, hace tiempo que la esperábamos, abre la cajita eso lo compre pensando en nuestro huésped.

El rubio hizo lo que Candy le pido y al abrir la caja se encontró con un par de zapatitos para bebe y miles de pensamiento llegaron a su mente de un solo golpe, sonrío y levanto la vista para ver a su esposa.

- Tu estas… Yo voy a ser… De verdad estas… fue lo único que pudo decir Albert, mientras Candy asentía a cada frase incompleta que él decía.

- VOY A SER PAPÁ! grito el rubio y todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver mientras él se paraba para ir hacia Candy y levantarla en brazos.

Todos en el lugar aplaudieron y sonrieron por la emoción mostrada por el hombre, el cual se encontraba abrazando fuertemente a su esposa.

- Si amor vas a ser papá.- dijo la rubia conmovida y sonriente por la demostración de afecto su esposo.

Albert beso su frente y después le dio un rápido beso en los labios, se disculpó con los presentes y se sentó para poder hablar con Candy.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste?, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?, ¿Todo está bien? el rubio quería hacer todas las preguntas a la vez lo cual causo la risa de la rubia.

- Calma amor te lo voy a contar todo. Me entere hoy tengo alrededor de 6 semanas, mañana es el primer ultrasonido así que debes de hacernos un huequito es tu apretada agenda. Paty programo la cita para las 8 de la mañana dice q a esa hora no tienes tanto trabajo.

- ¡Perfecto! no quiero perderme ni un solo detalle de nuestro bebe.

La comida transcurrió con muchas emociones, Albert estaba por demás emocionado ya estaba pensando que habitación seria para él bebe, tenía la vida casi planeada para es pequeño, lo había esperado por mucho tiempo y se iba a encargar de hacer felices tanto al bebe como a la madre de este.

Al llegar al consultorio fue a ver directamente a Paty para estar al tanto de todo y de advertirle que tenía que cuidar muy bien de Candy y su bebe, no es que no confiara en ella sabía a la perfección que era la mejor en su especialidad pero nunca estaba de más dejar claras las cosas.

Para Candy el día había sido muy tranquilo y en la oficina solo le dio la noticia a Jimmy aun no quería informarles a todos hasta saber que todo iba a estar bien con su bebe. Se encontraba camino a casa y lo único que quería era cenar algo y estar en los brazos de su querido Albert.

- Hola María.- saludo la rubia al entrar a la cocina.

- Buenas noches niña, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

- De maravilla te tengo una excelente noticia María estoy tan feliz.

- Se nota que estas feliz, dime que sucede.

- Voy a ser mamá! Puedes creerlo, dentro de mi hay algo que es de Albert y mío estoy muy contenta.

La Sra. María se acercó y abrazo a la rubia, ella sabía lo mucho que ellos deseaban un bebe y lo felices que el pequeño o pequeña haría a sus padres. Candy era muy buena persona y sabía que se merecía esa felicidad.

- Muchas Felicidades!

- Gracias! María vas a decir que te doy mucha lata pero me podrías hacer algo de cenar la verdad tengo un hambre como no tienes idea.

- Claro que si Candy, en un momento tu cena esta lista.

Candy ceno acompañada de María como casi todas las noches, ellas se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas y María era un excelente compañía, Candy le tenía mucho cariño.

Después de la cena Candy se encontraba cambiándose en su habitación cuando Albert llego aunque ella no lo noto.

Albert contemplo como la rubia se quitaba la ropa para quedarse solo con lo necesario aunque estas prendas resultaban bastante llamativas ante los ojos del rubio, así que se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido mientras Candy buscaba algo en el closet, rodeo la pequeña cintura con sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello y hombros.

- Buenas noches Dr. Andry .- dijo la rubia acariciando la mejilla del aludido.

- Buenas noches.- respondió Albert muy bajito al oído de ella, lo cual causo un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la rubia.

El rubio continuo besando el cuello y hombros de su esposa mientras sus fuertes manos recorrían la suave piel ante lo cual Candy dejo escapar un suspiro. La rubia se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Albert para quedar frente a él, sus labios se encontraron y el beso comenzó suave y tierno para segundos después volverse en apasionado.

Candy desabrocho los botones de la camisa de Albert y recorrió con sus manos el fuerte pecho, recorrió lentamente el camino hasta el pantalón para poder deshacerse de él y así dejo al rubio en boxers a lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa.

Albert la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, recostándola suavemente comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuello y fue bajando beso el espacio entre sus senos, su ombligo y se detuvo en su vientre depositando unos de los besos más dulces y llenos de amor que le había dado a la rubia.

- No sabes cuánto hemos esperado tu mamá y yo por ti.- acaricio tiernamente el vientre de la rubia y deposito otro beso en él. Candy se sintió conmovida por tal acto y puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio para acariciarlo.

Se besaron nuevamente y la rubia pego su cuerpo al de Albert y este dejo escapar un leve gemido, recorrió con sus manos suavemente todo el cuerpo de la rubia llenándolo de caricias que transmitían todo sus sentimientos. Beso sus hombros y la rubia levanto un poco la espalda para que él pudiera desabrochar su bra, él no perdió tiempo y quito rápidamente la prenda recorrió el camino hasta su ombligo dejando pequeños besos a su paso, al llegar a la prenda que cubría la intimidad de su amada deposito un beso justo en el centro provocando que el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo temblara. Lentamente quito la prenda y contemplo el cuerpo desnudo de Candy, era tan hermosa todo en ella era perfecto y lo mejor de todo era suya, solo él podía llevarla al borde de la locura, conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo y sobre todo sabia como amarla hasta hacer que ella cayera rendida en sus brazos.

- Dr. Andry no es justo, usted todavía tiene ropa puesta.- dijo Candy con un tono pícaro en su voz.

- Y piensa hacer algo para evitarlo señora Andry .- respondió en tono sugerente el rubio.

A lo que la rubia respondió colocando sus manos en los boxers del rubio para quitarlos, los besos continuaron y las caricias aumentaban de tono conforme pasaban los segundos, Albert beso y lleno de caricias los senos de la rubia, dejo que su lengua jugara con la parte más sensible de ellos y se deleitó los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de la rubia, ella no podía soportar la espera un segundo más necesitaba sentirlo dentro, adoraba esa sensación por que se sentía completa en todos los aspectos así que rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del rubio, él entendió perfectamente y entro delicadamente en ella comenzó a moverse lentamente y fue aumentando el ritmo conforme se movían las caderas de la rubia, Candy levanto un poco las piernas permitiendo que él se adentrara más en ella y comenzó un pequeño cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo lo cual era señal de que se acercaba al clímax, Albert sintió como la intimidad de la rubia lo aprisionaba más y más elevándolo a lo más alto del cielo sabía que ya no se podía resistir así que adentro con más fuerza dentro de ella, la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo señal de que ella estaba en al borde la embistió una vez más y se liberó dentro de ella, así que los dos compartieron el cielo por un instante, él dejo escapar un ronco gemido mientras ella recuperaba lentamente su respiración.

- Te amo.- le dijo el rubio volteándose para quedar frente a frente, le hubiera gustado derrumbarse sobre ella como siempre lo hacía pero sabía que en su vientre se forma la razón de su alegría y no quería que nada le pasara por que él se había portado un poco brusco, era médico y sabía que era tonto pensar de ese modo tan protector o mejor dicho sobre protector pero ellos eran su mundo la razón de su existir y no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera.

- Te amo más.- respondo Candy acariciándole rostro.

- Ven aquí.- la tomo en sus brazos, pego su pecho a la espalda de ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y acaricio su vientre.

- Sabes estoy seguro de que se va a parecer a ti.

- Amor aún es muy pronto para saber a quién se parecerá, es más aun no sabemos ni siquiera el sexo de nuestro bebé.

- Pues yo estoy seguro de que va a ser niña y va a ser exactamente igual a ti.

Candy entrelazo sus dedos con los de Albert y sus manos se quedaron sobre su vientre.

Nueve meses después la familia Andry le dio la bienvenida a la pequeña Rose, tal como lo predijo Albert había sido niña y era exactamente igual a su madre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Fin del Flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Después de visitar a su pequeña Albert fue a su habitación para ver a su esposa, entro tratando de no hacer el menor ruido por q sabía que ella se encontraba dormida y se encontró con una imagen digna de recordar.

Candy se encontraba dormida y como hacia demasiado calor solo usaba una playera de tirantes y unos pequeños boxers todo en color blanco, la playera dejaba al descubierto el abultado vientre de la rubia que estaba acostada de lado con una mano bajo su cabeza y la otra sobre su vientre.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, se hincó a su lado y quito un mechón de cabello de su cara y la acaricio, la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con los de Albert el cual le brindo una dulce sonrisa.

- Buenos días dormilona.- dijo Albert a la vez que le daba un beso al vientre abultado de su esposa.

- Buenos días amor.

-¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, solo que este pequeño ha estado algo inquieto pero todo está bastante bien.

- Lo importante es que descanses.

- Si lo sé.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama o quieres bajar?

- Sabes me gustaría desayunar en el jardín.

- Entonces será en el jardín princesa. Voy a decirle a María que prepare todo.

-Sí y yo voy a arreglar a la pecosita.

Instantes después la pequeña familia se encontraba desayunando en el jardín, Candy lucía un vestido blanco de algodón el cual resaltaba su abultado vientre pero la hacía lucir hermosa.

- Mami cuando va a estar mi hermanito Tony con nosotros.- pregunto la pequeña.

- Muy pronto amor, ya no debe de tardar en llegar.- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Yo creo que la próxima semana tu hermanito Anthony ya estará con nosotros.- dijo el orgulloso padre.

- Siiiiii! .- contesto muy emocionada la pequeña.

La siguiente semana la rubia se encontraba agotada en una cama de hospital, el parto había sido bastante difícil pero afortunadamente ambos estaban bien, ella estaba esperando para recibir a su pequeño y al resto de la familia Andry .

La enfermera llevaba en brazos a un pequeño envuelto en una manta azul y detrás de ella entro Albert con la pequeña Rose en brazos.

- Aquí tienes a tu pequeño.- dijo la enfermera y deposito en los brazos de la rubia al bebe.

Albert se acercó con la pequeña para que esta pudiera ver a su hermanito pero antes deposito un beso en la frente de la rubia y le dijo muy bajito al oído

- Te amo, tú y estos pequeños son lo mejor que me pudo haber dado la vida. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.


End file.
